


A Harbour Named Lestrade / 休憩之所

by ranqiu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, mycroft holmes/Greg Lestrade - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranqiu/pseuds/ranqiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBC Sherlock<br/>配對：麥雷麥（Mycroft/Lestrade/Mycroft）</p><p>內容：<br/>謊言重複兩千個日夜，是否還是謊言？<br/>騙局，若網住了設局的人，是否依舊是個騙局？<br/>有一個聲音戳著Lestrade的心臟指責道：假使，如若，有人願意這樣勞心勞力地來騙你，你應當視之為一種榮幸。<br/>而尖刻的聲音對著Mycroft大笑：<br/>——“看呐，那些嘲弄愛情的，必將被愛情所嘲弄。”<br/>自欺欺人的理性，讓坦途走成曲折。七年時間，從原點回歸到原點，將有情的人送歸他們本該在的位置。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

當他們第一次見面的時候，Lestrade以為自己會見到一個又圓又肥的禿子（拜Sherlock的誇張修辭所賜）。以至於在Mycroft自報家門的三十秒內，他都一臉驚訝地合不上嘴。  
而當Mycroft提出來他們可以約會的時候，他的嘴合上了。

察覺到Lestrade對他有興趣只需要一點點小小的觀察，Mycroft也不是故意的，對不對？  
Mycroft善於——不，應該說是‘非常擅長於’做這樣一類事情：給予人們他所渴望的，然後同時從他們那裏不動聲色地拿走自己需要的，而他則高高在上地帶著優越的微笑旁觀一切。拜他對人性的洞察所賜，有他參與的會談，通常不是充斥著無聲的威脅和壓力，就是塞滿著自以為得計的沾沾自喜和感恩戴德。  
但事實上，除了Sherlock以外Mycroft從不做虧本的買賣而他將之奉為人生信條。如果你認為自己從他那裏占到了便宜，那麼多半只會有兩個可能：要麼你太蠢了，要麼你快要死了——而更可能的是，最後還是蠢死的。  
但不管怎麼樣，他精密的運作通常使得最後的結果都以皆大歡喜為結局，他甚至連絲毫的負罪感都不需要感受到，因此做決定時也不需要半點猶豫。  
不論是政治上抑或生活上，他從這一點獲益頗多。  
——他決定，和Lestrade建立起為期不定的伴侶關係會是一個不錯的選擇。  
離異中，身處感情空窗期已久但仍在抗拒婚姻的男人。有著筆直的道德觀，愚昧到值得稱讚地效忠英國。擁有一般人正常意義上的善良，稱職的上司和不得志的下屬——尷尬的職位，有些窘迫的財務情況，以及災難一般的每日行程。  
就像打開在面前的書頁般一覽無餘。  
噢，他會願意得到一個完美情人的。Mycroft用半秒鐘下了判斷，然後他愉快地將那把黑傘在手中轉了個涵義深遠的角度。  
Lestrade此刻還不是他的獵物，但半個小時後他會是的。  
這意即Mycroft會取得一些不錯的藉口，獲得一個不錯的同伴，以及得到一個眼線。  
而Sherlock會擁有一個可以信任的幫手，一條資訊管道，以及半個保姆。  
呣，那對Mycroft只意味著有一點點，小小的，不便罷了。畢竟，思考‘今晚如何讓Mycroft的名義情人感到驚喜’這件事，它甚至不會占去Mycroft緊張的國務會議中哪怕半秒鐘的時間。  
在那一天的終了，Lestrade最終帶著有點兒不自然的無奈，皺著眉向他伸出手去：“呃，好吧，我想我會願意與您再見面的，Mycroft Holmes。”  
“我相信會的。”Mycroft意味深長地回答。  
那之後，一路凱歌。

Lestrade對這樣的好運感到張口結舌，畢竟他已經很久都不再相信聖誕老人會將禮物塞進他的襪子，而連番的黴運看起來就像上帝的旨意。  
但Mycroft幾乎可以做到一切他所不敢期待的。  
他優雅，知性，強大，風趣，廣博，他精准地避開一切Lestrade畏懼觸碰的區域：婚姻、經濟，甚至是他工作裏的禁區。這男人瞭解他的一切並且比Lestrade自己更多，而如果Mycroft意圖表達出100%的體貼，那麼世界上所有的情人都將確鑿無疑地跌落到及格線以下。也許他對於Sherlock的過度保護姿態有一點點可疑的微妙，但在對人性的洞悉上，Mycroft絕對戰無不勝。  
Lestrade很快就發現，即使在他情緒最糟糕的時候，他也實在很難對Mycroft保持距離。  
Mycroft非常擅長於在正確的時間做正確的事——那些真正正確的事。意即：如果你只需要一片吐司，他甚至不會再為了讓你感覺更好點而自作主張地再加上一杯兒牛奶。但如果你確實需要一杯牛奶，那麼你無論怎樣拒絕、抗議乃至發火，他拿著漏斗也一定會強硬地逼著你灌下去。  
在某次下屬意外受傷時，Lestrade失控地在現場向他咆哮，但Mycroft看著他一秒，然後指示保鏢當機立斷地將他抬起手腳扔進了旁邊的冰水池子裏。  
“那不是你的責任。冷靜下來，停止折磨你自己然後把手給我。”  
最後Lestrade凍得像篩糠一樣地承認了。

在通常的時候，Lestrade是那個發號施令的人。  
他習慣於做出選擇，而後為此承擔責任。他的市民用顫抖而慌張的語氣在電話中向他求助，他的幾十號下屬仰望著他的指示行事，他的每個工作日都像一根拉伸的弦，筆直，張緊，等待著各種突發事件在他的身上彈奏出聲音。  
但Mycroft就是……Well，他就是Mycroft。Lestrade幾乎是不需要考慮地就向這個全英國最優秀的大腦獻上了他一切的決策權。在Mycroft視線範圍內，他得以卸下他的沉重負擔，並因將責任短暫地轉移到另一個更強大的人的身上而獲得休憩——少數時候他反感這個，但多數時候，Lestrade感激他的陪伴。  
Mycroft清楚知悉一千萬種使人不舒服的方法，而相對的，那源於他非常明白人們真正隱秘的欲望之所在。他可以讓自己就是那麼自然地存在於那裏，以至於你甚至忘記要想起來當初為何會將他編制進你的生活軌跡裏。  
面對著能把整個大英帝國的資源用於取悅一個小警探的Mycroft，Lestrade絕對毫無出路。

他帶著驚喜和些微的猶疑接受了事實，正如同他接受了合理or不合理的降臨到他身上的一切。  
事實上，Lestrade從未對此感到困擾。  
他迄今為止操蛋的人生的後一半兒都花費在和犯罪分子打交道上，有六年時間在一段感情中苦苦掙扎，餘下去的時間裏他學會了接受和釋然。他接受了Mycroft對Sherlock秘而不宣的感情，以及一個不那麼光明正大的動機。  
Lestrade每時每刻都行走在人性的晦暗與光明之間，他始終覺得，只要未曾宣之於口付之於行，就沒有人能代替上帝行使評判的資格。Mycroft完美地洞悉他所有需要的，並且比他所期待的更加慷慨地給予了他。——在某種意義上，這讓他們的感情從旁觀者的視角看上去更像是一場交易。  
但除了魔鬼，誰能如此冷靜地交易靈魂呢？Lestrade並不自詡為天使的代表，但他同時確信從未站在魔鬼的一邊。  
如果說陷進一段比他所願意涉入的更深刻的感情並非Lestrade所願，那麼付出感情並預備著接受最後的代價則完全是出於他本人的選擇。  
這世間從來沒有什麼完美的事情，如果你無法接受一個人的缺陷，那麼你也不配得到他所有的優點。就是這麼回事兒，它說透了就是這麼直白，Lestrade看得非常明白並珍視著他目前還可以擁有的生活。

而對於Mycroft，這件事情就要簡單許多。  
Lestrade是他的一項“工作”，而且是並不困難的那種。並且，他發現和Lestrade相處變得越來越容易，這讓某些準備變得不必要；而相比那些爾虞我詐暗流洶湧的會晤，去見一個簡單地期待著他的Lestrade簡直可稱為奢侈的放鬆。  
他開始會偶爾地在無必要的時候造訪Lestrade，在各種場合，各種時段，在他需要絕對安寧的那些時候。  
一份甜點會是合適的理由，對Holmes太過喧囂的大腦，沒有什麼比這個更能平復心情。他通常在那些炎熱的午後，會懶洋洋地歇在凳子裏，帶著全然的平靜，一邊慢條斯理地梳理那些不得為外人所知的黑幕，同時享受著陽光、檸檬水，和一個有點兒試探意味的吻。  
而且，拜他和Sherlock頻繁的接觸，Lestrade完全知道和一個Holmes正確的相處之道。  
他從不用喋喋不休的誇口打擾自己，他已經學會不去質疑。他如常地抱怨，提自己的建議，但保持傾聽和信任，並且放鬆。  
簡而言之，Lestrade也就是……Lestrade自己。  
他並沒有因此就改變什麼，他的代名詞是舒適。

Mycroft最終對他坦白了自己的身份。  
“Wow……大英政府。此刻我感覺自己像等待著受封的騎士。”Lestrade只是愣怔了片刻，隨即綻開一個大大的笑容，“你得讓我消化一下。”  
“也許我會有那個榮幸。”Mycroft輕飄飄地調侃一句，然後迅速將話題轉開。不，這句話他壓根就不該說，以防止探長在此時此刻突然冒起傻氣來求個婚試試——考慮到Lestrade對他的態度，那是很可能的結果。雖然並不難解決，但也是件麻煩的事情。  
但Lestrade看起來就只是單純的快樂而已。  
他什麼也沒做，即使他有可能確鑿無疑地在想著這回事。

一切都如Mycroft所願。  
這毫無意外。

但總有些事情是Mycroft不願意看到的。  
當有一天他終於毫無戒備地枕著Lestrade的腹部醒來時，他的手提還在大腿上開著，探長的指尖輕輕地搭在他頸側的脈搏處，低頭打著瞌睡。Mycroft閉著眼，感覺血液在皮膚下輕微跳動，貼觸著那些觸感粗糲但溫暖的手指。  
他平靜了一會兒，然後翻身起來，拂去那微不足道的一點兒留戀，果斷地給筆電加上了一道非可信操作下的自毀程式。  
Mycroft短暫地責備了一下自己的毫無防備。他不該讓任何人在自己不清醒的時候靠近自己致命的部位，他的潛意識試圖干擾他的警備系統而他居然讓它得逞了。Mycroft不得不謹慎地提醒自己：無論如何，從理智上而言，Lestrade對於他並非是全然的無害而這些更加融洽的表徵不過是他的計畫正穩步進展的證明，它不該意味著任何事。  
最後他只是簡單地決定，如果他們已經能從身體上毫無難度地接受彼此，那麼這段關係的確比他所希望的還要進展得順利。  
——事實證明，性愛一直很讓人滿意。  
儘管在有些時候，Mycroft在腦海裏所想的人並非是Lestrade。

如果探長察覺了什麼，他並沒有將之形於言辭。  
如果Sherlock帶著他的室友回到221B的那天Mycroft曾有表現得過分熱情，他也並沒有說什麼。

他們的關係持續了精確的五年零六個月外加十一天六個小時。  
因為在五年零六個月外加第十天，Sherlock向他的醫生徹底地交付了自己；而第二天他就從巴茲的樓頂上跳了下去。

七日後的清晨，Mycroft帶著一身倫敦初冬的寒氣在清早造訪了他的辦公室。  
Lestrade站了起來，他心知這就是那個時刻。  
他對此不是沒有預感的。  
如果說那些若有似無的刻意感並不是可信賴的證據，相處時那些微妙的不耐也不是，那麼那些談及Sherlock時無意中變得過於柔和的目光絕對是。  
在Sherlock失蹤——他更願意將之命名為失蹤——之後，Lestrade知道那個轉折到了。  
他甚至來不及悲傷自己失去了一個朋友，因為他即將失去另一個，世界上的災難從來都是接踵而至的。  
Mycroft向他伸出手——一個標準的握手姿勢。Lestrade遲疑了一下，但最終勇敢地握了上去。站在此刻的原點，Lestrade回望見5年前的那一天，Mycroft也是這樣向他伸出手。起承轉合，有起有收，Mycroft從來只做最漂亮的敘事文章。官員微笑得毫無感情：“相信最近發生的事情蘇格蘭場多有耳聞——感謝這麼多年來對舍弟的照料。”  
萬物生有時，死有時，分離有時。  
於是他帶著幾分季節轉換的悲戚，也安靜地回答：“不客氣。”  
“不介意我……？”男人向著桌上的陳設們擺了個曖昧不清的手勢，他帶著居高臨下的壓迫氣勢，禮貌而疏遠。  
“請。”Lestrade退開一步，如同就此退出了他們的生活。  
他看著那位高權重的男人在他的座位上優雅地轉了半個圈，拈起他的手機，拇指在上面快速地按了幾個鍵，流暢地揣入口袋。Lestrade毫不懷疑，它在最多半個小時後就會變成一堆誰也無法提取出半個二進位數據的高度損毀元器件。那些短信，那些號碼，那些照片，Mycroft從不留下半點隱患。  
他沒有說話。他只是看著——在百老匯謝幕時，全情投入的演員理當獲得掌聲和讚美。  
Mycroft毫不猶豫地帶走或銷毀了所有他判斷中不該留下的東西，沒有留下任何他覺得不該留下的包括支票，這於Lestrade反而是救贖。  
最後轉身前，Mycroft以深邃的目光向他致意：“忘記你該忘記的，這對所有人都好。D.I Lestrade。”  
他只是點了點頭，聲帶在此刻拒絕合作。


	2. Chapter 2

他得到了比想像中短得多的交代，和比想像中傷人得多的措辭，那男人甚至沒有去費心掩飾。他一言不發。畢竟誰也沒摁著脖子強逼Lestrade非得愛上一個混蛋。  
更何況，世界上的混蛋很多，Lestrade每天都在和那些惡劣至極的打交道。Mycroft可以做得更加離譜，坦白於他反而意味著尊重。

Mycroft把那把他隨身攜帶的黑傘留在了蘇格蘭場——這是好聽一些的說法。  
不好聽的說法是，他根本沒有費神去想起來。  
Lestrade看了它一會兒，然後收進了自己的置物間，之後照常去出勤。  
Lestrade不戀物，也沒有什麼怪癖，多數時候他並不堅持帶著它出門。只是在下雨或者下雪的時候，多半他就會選擇那把黑傘——也許是Mycroft用的傘材質實在上佳，又或是定制的木柄相當趁手不易滑跌之類。它的顏色並不是非常適合他，但是又奇怪的十分和諧。  
他不介意被人用各種眼光看待，而這反而為他贏回了敬意——他們的分手甚至沒有引起任何人的哪怕一句猜問。那些神秘出現的足球VIP票，不定期曠班的工作組聚餐，乃至門口的小黑車和一些並不明顯的笑容，它們就只是——單純地消失了，像從未出現過那樣。如果這曾有引起過蘇格蘭場某些下屬的注意，他們什麼也沒有說。

只是看著Lestrade，你甚至很難判斷這件事是否曾讓他煩心。  
Lestrade一直都是個安靜的人。  
他只是單純地接受了它，並且與這種磨滅不去的思念達成了妥協。  
但那之後，Lestrade就添了個愛好——常常在手臂上掛著把瘦長的黑傘，獨自行走在冬天的倫敦裏。  
嘈雜的刹車聲，森寒的冷氣。安靜下著的雪，又在霓虹的光影裏被照得輕飄飄的若無實物。  
不熟悉他的人覺得他心情很平靜，熟悉他的人覺得他有心事。但只有非常瞭解他的人——比如John，能看出來，他在緬懷。不帶絲毫期待、也無所謂怨懟的單純懷念著。讓那些美好的回憶成為冬日裏溫暖自己的東西。

通常情況下，Lestrade被評價為一個認真的，有親和力的，積極且不那麼計較的人。  
他很少執著於過往的某件事。但實在忘不掉的，他會坦然地承認它，然後去習慣，去接受，然後帶著這份印記生活。  
John也是個堅強的人，但在很長的一段時間裏他甚至連貝克街的街區都不敢走近，更遑論踏入221B。在那兩年裏，John很少造訪Sherlock的墓園，討厭雨天以及電話，但他偶爾會看見Lestrade——願意隔著街道對他倉促地點點頭。  
每次John見他毫無芥蒂地掛著那把黑傘出門，都會從內心裏感到一種敬意，儘管他從來也不會將它說出口來。  
但不管Mycroft拋出的理由在常人看來多麼的不可接受，他離開得多麼斬釘截鐵，總之Lestrade非常平靜地全部接受了。第二天，他仍然照常出現在蘇格蘭場。  
“頭兒，有市民打來電話，淩晨一時許發生了一起槍擊案。”  
“地點？”  
“克拉文農場。”  
這是他們分手後Lestrade的第一句對話，那之後也別無二致。  
總之，一切照舊。

只有真正堅忍而寬容的人，敢於帶著開放的傷口生活。

Lestrade更願意把曾經駛入又駛出他生活的那些人看做一份慷慨的饋贈，他們或多或少地帶給他快樂、幸福，帶給他一段美好的日子——它們美好到Lestrade甚至不想用之後的不甘或憤懣來污染它。他感謝著Mycroft，一如他感謝他的前妻，儘管後者他在結束時並不感覺到留戀。  
Lestrade有時候也會想起那個從樓頂上跳下來的天才。  
偶爾他會去Sherlock的墓碑前看看，什麼也不帶。並不因為Mycroft，只是作為一個不錯的朋友。Sherlock銳利的天才光芒絕不該被任何人的光環掩蓋，就算他那權勢遮天的哥哥也一樣。  
他有時候甚至覺得Sherlock就像個被打包好的禮物，儘管這禮物多少有點兒……讓人棘手。瞧，他帶給John光華流彩的兩年，帶給倫敦以津津樂道的談資，帶給蘇格蘭場飆高的破案率，也帶給了Lestrade寧靜而令人懷念的五年，然後他消失。  
你可以痛罵Sherlock留下的這一打兒爛攤子，但是你就是沒辦法不懷念他，因為有他在的時候，一切都顯得那麼顏色鮮活，仿佛之前它們從未有過靈魂。  
但Lestrade的爛運氣似乎一直在持續。  
直到一個毫無預兆的平凡日子，Sherlock突兀地走到他面前，依然囂張得欠扁地雙手插兜。Lestrade差點掉了嘴裏的煙，有一個瞬間他考慮掉頭就走當做什麼都沒看見，而另一個瞬間他想狠狠地擁抱Sherlock，他站在那裏，看著。有三秒鐘，他都被胃裏翻騰的情緒釘在原地動彈不得。  
若你本就覺得一件禮物不該歸屬於你，那麼當上帝拿走它時，你會非常平靜地想，“噢，看吧，我早就知道”。你會接受事實並感謝。但假設上帝拿起了它，然後突然一拍腦門為難地說：“哎呀，我弄錯了！它仍然該屬於你！”的時候，當這個禮物再次被戲劇性的塞回到你懷裏，你會發現極其難以對它作出評價。  
你發現所有的忍耐和自我告慰都變成了笑話，你遭受的那些操蛋事兒原來純屬烏龍，而它的存在隨時都紮痛著你已經癒合得差不多的傷口。你根本不想要它，你捧著這份不該再出現的燙手禮物滿嘴苦澀但沒有人可以責備，所有人都覺得你該為此感恩戴德，但你此刻滿心的憤懣卻連一個可以遷怒的人都找不到。  
Lestrade最終百感交集地擁抱了這份錯派的禮物。  
——他甚至半秒都沒打算過將之遷怒到Sherlock身上。

在Sherlock回歸後，Lestrade有那麼短暫的一段時間看起來疲憊而且受盡折磨。但在Sherlock審視的目光下他依舊將背挺得筆直，不多一點，也不少一點。

“你們沒在交往。”Sherlock狐疑地背著手在房間裏轉了幾圈。  
“當然我們沒在交往。”Mycroft的表情點塵不驚，他雙手穩穩地握在傘柄上，目光依舊黏在某份薄薄的紙頁上。就像Sherlock說了個不那麼好笑的笑話而他正在很給面子地捧場。  
與其說Sherlock被他激怒了，不如說他困惑更多。他眯起眼睛審視著Mycroft：“你們沒‘再’交往。”他強調了時態。  
“是的，在你失蹤之後。”Mycroft耐心指出，他抬起眼。  
“但你們在一起五年！”Sherlock瞪著他。  
養尊處優的官員輕輕頷首，他為自己不得不做無謂的說明而輕微歎氣：“而我以為，你從一開始就清楚獲悉原因。”  
“我是推理過，但那不可能——”Sherlock定住了，他逼視著他的哥哥，像要從他腦袋裏挖出些什麼深埋在內的鐵證似的，“那不可能。John甚至不敢走近貝克街的街區，你卻常常造訪，而證據就是那些灰塵和門口的擦痕；但這兩年裏你連蘇格蘭場的半步都沒踏近過。”  
Mycroft抱以可恨的寬容微笑，那笑容通常是在Sherlock做了某些蠢事或者開始強詞奪理時才會出現的：“那只是恰好這兩年我都沒有需要造訪蘇格蘭場的任務，而女王大人顯然更希望讓別人去見她。關心毫無必要而我厭惡跑腿，你知道的，Sherlock。Always something。”他善意地在句首加上重音作為提醒，目光向Sherlock還青腫著的下巴飄去。  
那個醫生下手真夠重的——他的思維方向無意識地漂移。  
Sherlock恨透了那微笑。這就像Mycroft正在忍受他的愚蠢而這讓他怒不可遏：“但是——”  
Mycroft眯著眼睛，手指撫過他的下巴。  
sherlock突兀地中斷了他的反擊。他並沒有閃避，只是瞳孔微微收縮著，不動聲色地將目光輕輕掠過那些修長的手指。這讓氣氛在一瞬間變得僵硬。  
沒錯，他有John了——Mycroft有些傷感地收回手指，轉而從辦公桌上拈起一疊檔，慢條斯理地道：“Mary的資料，也許你有些興趣？”  
“為什麼我要有興趣？”Sherlock嗤之以鼻，但他最終放棄了陳述那些觀察導致的推論，轉而接過資料開始一目十行地流覽，不斷發出不贊同和帶著思考的聲音。  
“至於Lestrade的事情，也許你有騙我的能力，但絕沒有連續騙我五年的能力——而我會搞明白它的。”Sherlock最終如此斷定道，然後以此作為他的結案陳詞。

在Sherlock回歸後，Lestrade與他在短期內重新建立起了良好的關係——Mycroft毫無困難地從種種跡象中獲知了這一點，甚至不需要勞駕某個積灰已久的攝像頭懶懶地轉動一下。  
如果說Mycroft沒有考慮過“那種”可能，那一定是謊話。  
他一向考慮所有事。  
絲毫不令人意外的，在兩年中的絕大部分時間裏，Mycroft甚至沒怎麼記起過這個被他撂在蘇格蘭場一隅的失意探長。他有國家大事要處理，有政要人員需要協商，更重要的，一切敢於傷害Sherlock的人，Mycroft必定要他們付出數倍於他的代價。他的生活匆忙而單調，傷感抑或懷念於他是足夠奢侈的消遣，它們在他的“重要事項行程單”上毫無立足之地。  
他修長的食指撥動每一顆棋盤上的棋子，讓它們逐漸組合成自己想要的形狀。他謹慎而冷酷地布子，將黑棋圈進棋盤的死角。  
一切都按照Mycroft的意志走在它們自身的軌道上，包括那些正穩步行進在去往地獄途中的人。只有一件事令Mycroft覺得莫名的遺憾——午後的茶點永遠味道不對，不論他換掉多少個西點師。  
他習慣了用一些討人喜歡的甜點來放鬆自己，那些層次感各異的甜味容易讓他思維寧靜。而在行程過於單調乏味的時候，他惦記著在蘇格蘭場消磨掉的那些慵懶的下午：也許他該問問Lestrade是從何處弄來那些令人懷念的小茶點。  
想像與Lestrade重新開始坐在一起這件事神奇地令他感到愉悅，但這些無關緊要：不值得他為之思索終日又或者迫不及待。  
他的閱歷足以讓他明白：不受歡迎的突然造訪只會被惡待。  
——噢，看看Sherlock，他現在還捏著酸痛的鼻子懊惱著呢，而當時提醒他的人甚至就是Mycroft。  
Mycroft從來只會在正確的時間做正確的事，但是回憶一下他在蘇格蘭場的表現吧——全世界還能有哪怕一個人能比他幹得更糟嗎？Mycroft上半輩子的不理智在那一天堪稱登峰造極，而這個失誤足以令奉行完美主義的Mycroft懊悔終生。  
Mycroft曾付出了巨大的努力好使他的兄弟仍保有著少年時那些令人喜愛的天真，但Mycroft絕不該讓自己犯同樣的錯誤。  
況且，一旦得知Lestrade完全明白Sherlock之於Mycroft的意味這件事，很多事情就變得玩味了起來——比如說，Lestrade現在還在幫襯Sherlock，他是出於有意的嗎？（他仍在內心期待著有一日Sherlock會將Mycroft帶回給他？）還是說，即使拿掉Mycroft的因素，實際上Lestrade喜歡他的兄弟，發自內心？（那將使得重修舊好的努力變得畫蛇添足）  
前者令他充滿期待，而後者使他裹足不前。  
兩個設定將結果導向完全不同的結論，它們奇妙地背道而馳。Mycroft需要謹慎地評估。  
一個已發生的糟糕至極的失誤需要一個足夠合適的契機去補救，但Mycroft最終總是會成功。他為即將重新得回的心靈休憩之所而愉悅，並在微醺般的愜意感中向著白廳的方向遙遙敬了一下：“……敬女王。”  
Mycroft在等待合適的時間。

從很早的時候開始，Mycroft就學會了耐心。一切美好的事物值得等待。等待著甜點被做成，等待著棋盤的布子開始發揮它的威力，等待著他的兄弟降臨到這個世界。  
Mycroft等待過很多東西，但他可以向上帝起誓他沒有等待過這個。

他等到了蘇格蘭場的訃告。

那是一個簡單的通告，上面是Mycroft熟悉的、程式化的官僚口吻。  
死者的姓名，身份，因何逝世，逝世的日期、地點、終年歲數，追悼會日期。那上面甚至沒有一句值得稱道的生平描述，簡短的幾句話，知會所有倫敦市民一個叫做Lestrade的人的永久離職。  
有的人展開看看即忘，有的人皺著眉在腦海裏掏摸著零星的印象，而有的人根本就不會注意到。  
一個人在別人的生活裏佔據的分量，也不過如此而已。  
它只箕踞著蘇格蘭場通告欄的一個角落，正方形的小方塊堆疊著棱角，透出一股子生硬和經年磨練出來的冷酷。  
Mycroft總是有更重要的事情的。  
直到三天之後，Mycroft才在一份被遺棄於茶座旁的報紙架上發現了它。他看了一眼手機，發現他甚至錯過了最後的追悼會。  
——但他本身也並沒有任何理由出現在那個場所。

那天下午的焦糖布丁火候似乎有失往日水準，這讓它嘗起來甜得有些發苦，而茶則太淡，Mycroft皺著眉頭想，也許他該再換一個西點師了。  
諸事不順。

那天下午，Sherlock把一個瘦長黑色的東西扔到他的桌上。  
“演繹它。”  
Mycroft的視線僅僅在其上微微拂過，他表現得興趣缺缺：“噢，別又來了，我親愛的小弟。”  
“看來你也還記得它。”Sherlock湛湛地凝視他，“Lestrade的東西不多，只有這個無法解釋來由——我可不想讓他最後再背上個什麼私收賄賂的怪名頭。”他把手插在風衣的口袋裏，神情桀驁而諷刺，“然後。對，我想勝過你，在任何時候。”  
“那麼，開始吧。”Mycroft平舉起那把傘，示意停戰。他平靜地將之放到桌面上，比了個‘請’的手勢。兩年裏Mycroft甚少會想起Lestrade，他從來不會有那種閑情去傷春悲秋。取而代之的，作為一個慣常的開頭，他說道：“現在，從這把傘上，我們可以看到什麼？”  
“首先，”Sherlock的手指劃過黑色的傘面，它被卷得很好，平整而服帖，“材質。布的質地輕薄，手感相當柔軟，表面有些微的啞光——所以它不是被廣泛使用的Pongee，也非Polyester，而是Nylon——而且是相當高檔的定制Nylon。鋼骨鉚接無倒刺，介面處手工打磨，傘柄的木材材質更緊密，它不可能是出自人工林，所以是威爾士或英格蘭的私有林——相當大的可能是出自威爾士。但定制商的標籤卻被有意地去掉了，通常只有政要人物會享受這樣的待遇：很明顯，不論從任何角度看來，它都不該由一位蘇格蘭探長所持有。因此，它來自另一位神秘的身份顯赫的男士。”他將傘向Mycroft拋去。  
“這種布料受空氣濕度影響較大。通常而言不妥善保管的話，傘布會有不同程度的收縮，甚至會影響到傘面的正常開合。”Mycroft接手，將它在手裏轉動了兩圈，然後嘩啦地撐開它，看了看內裏，“——但這一把被妥善地保管著。”  
Sherlock沾了沾掉到桌面的碎屑，在拇指和食指間撚了撚：“超過三種不同的植物碎屑，五種以及以上的不同地區的塵埃，以及食物幹末。它的擁有者相當鍾愛它。”  
Mycroft點頭認同，目光從傘柄上淡淡地掠過：“在兩年內持續被使用，頻繁攜帶出入各種場合，傘柄內側卻沒有劃痕，所以是掛在布上。但我們已經知道它的使用者是一個男人，而倫敦最高級的俱樂部也不會將傘架橫欄以布料包裹。更難想像一個男人會將禮儀所需的口袋巾拿出來用於包裹傘柄——因此，掛在手臂上是最可能的選擇。”  
“在不下雨的天氣帶傘出門是倫敦人的一項傳統。但直柄傘的用法通常而言應該像這樣——”Sherlock唰地收起傘，曲起食指彈了彈傘尖，“拄著，或是點地。那麼他選擇常常在手臂上掛著它出門，只能是出於主觀的原因，可見這是一段值得回憶的感情。那麼那個人對他如何呢？讓我們來瞧瞧——它的傘尖被磨損得很厲害，它曾被拄在地上作為支撐。很顯然，這不是它的現任所有者會做出來的事情。但事情現在就變得非常奇怪起來——很少有人會將被隨意使用的日常物品作為饋贈，”Sherlock用眼角的餘光挑著他的哥哥，“所以，遺物。而非贈品。”  
Mycroft沉默不語。  
Sherlock動作誇張地從頭到尾仔細嗅了嗅那把傘，然後厭惡地皺起眉頭：“一個悲傷的故事——心存留戀的探長和冷酷而去的政要人士，天，這簡直能寫出一部爛俗版的天鵝湖。沒有香水味——貧瘠的感情生活。輕微殘留的火藥塵埃，一點兒外賣的劣質飯盒味兒，”他皺著鼻子，“以及——”  
“甜點。”Mycroft突如其來地接下了話，然後他皺著鼻子，表情開始變得有些莫測起來，“茶點。”  
這就是那些尋常而又不尋常的下午。被樹葉和窗櫺剪得零碎的、漫不經心旋轉著的日光，盛在玻璃杯裏泡潤了的薄荷葉子，還有殘存在碟子裏的餅乾屑。他不曾問過那些點心究竟從何而來，但此刻，藉由那一股淺淡的甜香，那個問題在開傘的瞬間再次被喚醒了。  
——Lestrade是從哪里弄來的那些茶點？  
——假設他還有機會問的話。  
那些碎片自他的眼前漸漸清晰，拼接，延展開去，最後在他的思維殿堂中組合成一些泛著柔光的場景。灰白的頭髮，乏善可陳的朝八晚六及加班，焦頭爛額的罪犯，槍，倫敦的雪，警服以及愜意的大笑。Lestrade與他毫無交集的兩年正一點一滴地從傘上明白無誤地告訴了他。  
“Mycroft。”Sherlock突兀地哼了一聲，“你漏掉了最重要的東西。”  
“願聞其詳。”  
“‘那個’男人？”Sherlock嗤笑，“那些被你無意識地避開的演繹對象——你正在受它影響，如此明顯，Mycroft。”  
自打孩提時代起，Sherlock甚少在情感方面勝過Mycroft。此刻他看起來就像恨不得把他那驕傲的長鼻子直直地戳到他兄弟的臉上去，“Mycroft……為什麼你不說說他身邊那個男人呢？你的所有演繹都只針對著一個人，那另一個呢？你演繹不出來，還是你已清楚知悉因而不屑於說明？他的確妥當地珍愛著這把傘，並且照料著那個男人的兄弟，但也就是如此而已，他對此一視同仁地不抱任何期待——而這會讓你更受傷，還是更娛樂？”  
語言的力量往往出於你所料。Mycroft的警戒顯得尤為明顯：“……這也是你演繹出來的？”  
“不我只是知道。”sherlock用他柔滑如牛奶，又磁性得可恨的聲音說道，“我無需再在這項能力上與你一較高低，因為在其他方面我已經打敗你了。親愛的哥哥。”  
“Oh……Sherlock，那不過是些小金魚。”  
“沒錯他們是。但多遺憾啊，最糟同時也是最好的一點是，”他將身子前傾過去，在Mycroft的耳邊輕聲說道，“他們會愚蠢地用全部的一切愛著你，而聰明人永遠知道留有餘地。”  
Mycroft看著他咫尺之遙的弟弟，他的眼睛像貓一樣銳利而Mycroft只能不發一言。Sherlock最讓人愛也最讓人恨的即是他那張嘴，你很容易瘋狂地迷上他直到他突然開了口。  
“我一直都覺得奇怪——人在生氣時的第一反應就是將委屈和失望向他覺得安全和可以得到撫慰的人傾倒，於是在我失蹤之後，你去找了那唯一一個符合你標準的人。甚至不是Mummy，不是你的黑莓小姐，不是任何一個人而是Lestrade，他讓你覺得安全。但是為什麼呢？——你甚至都決定和他分手了，你仍不理智地判斷他是絕對安全的，這太感情用事了，我親愛的哥哥。單方面的自欺欺人是容易的，但我見過你真正快樂的樣子，而我說過我是對的，你們‘在’交往。Myc。”  
Sherlock溫熱的唇角從Mycroft的耳邊擦過，也就是擦過而已。然後戛然而止，就以此作為他們之間樂章的終止符。  
他用低沉絲滑的嗓音，幸災樂禍地把最後的句子夢囈般地吹進他兄長的耳朵裏：“……所以推理吧，演繹吧，然後讓它告訴你你失去了什麼。”

Mycroft將它在辦公室擱置了兩天，最後收起了那把傘。  
將一個你明知無法再得到的人的紀念物保留在觸手可及的地方，這就像一個沒有經過包裝的蛋糕，柔軟，暴露。在所有尖銳的目光裏，忍耐著等待一個突如其來的攻擊。Mycroft承認自己無法在來往人員探究和猜疑混雜的目光中安靜如常地思考——它干擾著他的一切正常情緒，不時地讓他分心。  
他通曉人性，但Lestrade的此種行為動機既通透得足以一眼看穿，卻又同等的讓人費解。  
Mycroft從小就明白這一點：讓所有人都清楚知悉你的弱點是危險而且愚蠢的。一切的生物本能都尖叫著趨利避害，沒有任何一個理智的人會願意這麼幹。他不知道Lestrade是怎麼做到的。  
——除非它值得。  
——除非Lestrade認為它值得。

他開始想，這是否就是Sherlock看著John的感覺——你徹徹底底地瞭解一個人，到一根頭髮絲，到一個眼神的含義，到他明天早晨明天中午乃至明天晚上的夜宵會吃什麼。  
但你仍然並且永遠也看不透他下一步要做什麼，又意味著什麼。  
人們看待Mycroft通常有兩種方式：毫不在意，或者敬而遠之。前者對他的身份全無瞭解，後者則通常恭維與戒備各半。Mycroft可不是什麼可以坐下來笑眯眯打打橋牌的對象。  
但Lestrade介乎其間。他坦然接收一切的好，也同樣誠心地接待一切的不好。他劃下警戒線，然後帶著他的無畏，在傷害和慰藉之間自由行走。  
Mycroft不會意外於有人確實能做到這一點，介於Mycroft就永不介意為Sherlock保留自己的弱點。但Lestrade——那甚至不能被稱為一段感情。那不過是一個手段，一些互惠互利，或者更糟糕的只是一筆（結束得糟糕透頂的）交易罷了。Lestrade依然自願地為他留空心之一隅——他是否一向如此慷慨？  
Mycroft打開了蘇格蘭場監控錄影的記錄，調取了30天存儲期限內的所有數據，並設法恢復了部分已被覆蓋的早前數據，但一個月以前的那些，技術部門也無能為力。  
他看著那僅有的60天的錄影，透過模糊的畫面看著那個男人，看著他們錯過的兩年和未來的一生，沉思。  
他看著那男人抓著頭髮，偶爾和同事拍肩大笑，看著他安靜地掛著黑傘出門又將它妥善收好，看著他抱怨、發火，看著他最後一天如常地走出去然後就沒有再回來。在那六十天裏，偶爾Lestrade會看一眼監控器，表情似乎想說些什麼。  
Mycroft總是不由地試圖演繹這個：Lestrade曾想對他說些什麼。但解開謎底似乎異常地艱難。  
他反復看那些不多的錄影，不明白這為何會讓他感覺平靜。


	3. Chapter 3

一直到兩天後，Mycroft在監控器裏意外地看到了Lestrade。  
就在221B。  
活著的，Lestrade。

Mycroft清楚血液回流的一切必要知識。  
它的動力源於心臟本身舒張所產生的回抽力，而後靜脈彈性回縮，加強血液回心力量，最後靜脈瓣阻隔，防止血液逆行。  
但他不知道它會產生如此巨大的轟鳴。  
它迴響著，震耳欲聾，經久不歇，仿佛心臟是一個巨大的共鳴箱。  
Mycroft為那澎湃而至的釋然所震懾，可視化的資訊化作洶湧得讓他訝異的安心的洪流。  
他花費了毫無必要的二十秒鐘只是盯著螢幕無法移動。那些昭顯著死亡的證據是如此的明顯以至於他甚至沒有打算去親自確認一下，但Lestrade就在他面前的螢幕上活生生地走動著。  
他在哪里犯了錯？

他拿起電話打給Anthea。

Mycroft不得不重新審視自己的感覺。  
他正在去往221B的舉動。這無關挫敗，沒有目的性，甚至也不關乎於真相（發掘真相是Sherlock的領域），它只關乎於，好吧，需要。  
需要感知到溫度，需要語言，需要觸摸和用視線確認，純粹的，直接的，強烈的需求。  
他從沒有機會獲知這個——Lestrade總是作為Sherlock的尾碼詞出現，關於他的所有資訊都和Sherlock糾纏在一起像張亂糟糟扭在一起的漁網。當Sherlock消失後，他也將Lestrade驅逐出了他的生活，在那些混亂而又灰濛濛的日子中，Mycroft從沒有機會將他對Lestrade的感覺單獨地提取出來加以審視。  
他第一次對這種不可控的迫切投以關注，並試圖從記憶宮殿拿出一些標本，謹慎地打量它。  
他讀取了“Lestrade”詞條下的記憶類別，驚訝地發現那些不是一組零散的碎片，那是一整套的記憶存儲單元，分門別類地用花體鐫刻著那些組別繁複龐大的資訊——不，Mycroft根本就不該驚異於它：如果他甚至能夠讀取傘上的茶點那些分門別類的味道，那麼他本該早就意識到這點。  
作為一個政客，Mycroft並不十分喜歡回憶除了Sherlock以外的事情。他有過很多值得記住的時刻，那些節點誠然至關重要但往往都乏善可陳——直到他開始意識到Lestrade的條目下存儲著的並非一部黑白默片，那裏有一些……有一些美好的東西。  
詞條攜帶的色彩從整個畫面的中心暈染開去，而聲音打破了那些僵硬又沉默著的數據。  
——當Mycroft公開自己身份時，Lestrade毫不縈懷的笑聲。  
——“No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.”（沒有你自己的許可，那麼無人可讓你感覺低人一等。） Lestrade不無溫柔地拍上一個嚎啕的小少年，讓他溫暖的手掌停留在那瘦削的肩上。  
——Lestrade用有點兒焦躁的動作咯吱咯吱地咬著茶餅的聲音，因為他下午還急著去出勤。  
——他毫無防備地枕著Lestrade睡著的時候，半夢半醒中頭髮刷動褲料的沙沙聲，冰塊在杯子中發出輕微融化開裂的聲音。  
——乃至那些在視頻裏即將出口卻最終歸於沉默的話語，它們全部有著無數種不同卻又相似的發音。  
Mycroft為自己的樂於回憶感到輕微不安。  
如果Lestrade曾經故意地給他留下印象，他會注意到的。所以結論是，沒有。在他忙於將Lestrade誘進他的圈套的時候，Lestrade無聲無息地反向滲透了他的生活。

他走進221B，但Lestrade不在那兒，只剩下空凳子安靜地嘲笑著他。  
“噢，哥哥，我該給你一面鏡子的。看看你，你的表情是多麼的急不可待。”Sherlock悠閒地陷在椅子裏，雙腿交疊，用一個飽蘸著嘲諷的眼神完成了對他兄長的戰略俯視。  
Mycroft絕不該忽略Sherlock對於這次造訪絲毫不驚奇的明顯跡象——噢，看看那些茶上的熱氣，看看Sherlock的褲腳，看看他的姿勢和他的嘴角。確切地說，他在等待。  
如果這世界上只有一個人有能力騙過他，那麼這個人就是Sherlock。  
僅此一次，Mycroft終於考慮對他的小弟弟那些惡劣的實驗做出正向評估——事實上，基於Lestrade還活著這一現況，他此刻不介意對任何事情做出正面評估。  
“看呐，那些嘲弄愛情的，必將被愛情所嘲弄。”Sherlock以唱歌劇的誇張尖嗓子唱到，並愜意地決定以一個乾脆俐落的鋸木頭聲作為為Mycroft送行的曲目尾音。  
Mycroft對此不置可否，並轉身下了樓。他無意與他的弟弟探討關於感情的任何事情，他只是需要……沒錯，確認點兒什麼。

他在不到80秒的時間內成功定位了Lestrade的位置，並由於遊行隊伍的擁堵問題極其欠缺考慮地在貝克街半個街區的地方下了車。然後一枚狙擊子彈險險地打穿了他的袖口。  
如果不是他下車的速度比平常無意識地更快，那枚子彈本應穿過了他的肋骨。  
更多的子彈開始在小黑車的防彈玻璃上撞擊出火花，人群開始迸發出尖叫並四散奔走。  
Mycroft不得不為這突然的襲擊而閃進人群，以免成為太明顯的目標。它目的明確，儘管一切跡象都表明它不過是遊行途中隨機引發的激情犯罪。但事實上，Mycroft一點兒也不意外——考慮到他的政敵每時每刻都在盯著他的一舉一動，尋找著他的阿喀琉斯之踵。當人們在某個富麗堂皇的地方微笑著握手時，他們可以惺惺相惜、談笑風生，仿佛當世再無如此推心置腹的好友，但踏出去一步，就只剩下不堪的醜陋。  
Mycroft最厭惡的就是陷入人群互相踐踏和尖叫的混戰中，因為那些不關乎於智慧半點兒事情，它們毫無博弈的美感，只關乎於最低級的力量問題。那些愚蠢得該死的人們和其中混雜的狙擊手逼得他不得不勞動起他所厭惡的兩條腿而他的特工會在三分鐘內趕到，然後他就可以——  
但隨後，Lestrade就從人堆裏跑了出來。  
老天，每一次他們遇見的時候，Mycroft似乎總能處在他畢生最蹩腳的時機。  
“跟著我走！”Lestrade一邊分心撂翻一個可疑的男人一邊吼道。Mycroft與他伸出來的手迅速地穿過面目模糊的人群握到一起（這就像一個隱晦的預言）。

“所以這是什麼狗屎的情況？”Lestrade大聲咒罵著，甚至無法分神去看一眼他拖走的人到底何方神聖。他揮開那些意圖叵測的擠過來的任何一個人，並在一片手忙腳亂中很是挨了幾拳，甚至還擦到了一發流彈，但他總算是成功地以Z字形將受襲的男人拖拽著奔出了人流——噢，在應付遊行隊伍上，Lestrade可有著長足的實戰經驗。而且天殺的——如果跟著兩個Holmes混了五年之後他還不能成功辨認暗殺和隨機犯罪的區別的話，他也許該即刻掛職走人。  
在發現到一個狙擊手抬手的瞬間，Lestrade甩開手臂，間不容髮地將一本天知道從誰手裏搶來的大英牛津詞典掄到了那人臉上，撞出一聲淒慘的叫聲。他們最終在子彈落地前順利地踹進了一家咖啡店，之後，成排驚叫著的人群向前擁擠，爭先從摔倒的無名槍手臉上踐踏而過。哀嚎很快變成了慘叫，最後歸於無聲。  
在暫時的安寧中，他們同時靠在牆上，氣息不穩。  
最後還是Lestrade呻吟一聲踉蹌著站穩了，他靠著牆，然後吐了一口齒縫裏的血沫子，扯過袖子粗魯地抹著唇角：“……幹得好，他們也該瞭解一下知識的力量了。”他喘著粗氣地轉過頭，將視線投向那個被他拽出來的男人，“嘿，我說，你總不是得罪了——”然後他愣住了，“操。”他張著口好一會，合上它，半是不知所措地挺直了背，“Mycroft。”  
不是疑問句，這是一個陳述。  
所以，他之前並沒有在第一時間認出Mycroft。

在久違的對視裏，在世界嘈雜而又完全靜止的那麼一個片刻裏，Mycroft只是看著Lestrade，沒有思考。  
Lestrade很平凡，所有意義上的。他有著任何一個中年男人的樣子。Mycroft看著那些變長又被剪短的灰白的頭髮。他看著被流彈擦過的手腕。他看著Lestrade呼吸時胸膛的起伏，那些為他所記錄過的速度，他的眼睛是熟悉的顏色。遺留下的溫度還在Mycroft方才被攥住的手腕上燃燒。  
他的肩上有梅子粉而靴角沾著灰。他沒在執勤，他沒有槍，他甚至沒有穿著警服，他現在還困惑著。他做這一切只因為他是Lestrade而‘保護別人’自然得就像流淌在他血液中的本能。  
强大者救赎自己，伟大者拯救他人。*①  
Lestrade的強大不在於力量而在於他的人性之美簡直像來自上帝的旨意。

Mycroft想起夜間航班。

坐過夜間航班的人，通常會對人類懷著更多的悲憫。  
Mycroft時常需要越過晨昏線。他偶爾會透過窗戶往外看，多半在翻閱檔的間隙。他只是單純地看，並不帶著什麼悲天憫人的情懷。  
通常只是黑暗。偶爾是月光。  
在無邊無盡的龐大的黑暗中，一個人在此時僅僅作為有生命的孑然的個體，讓那冷硬的金屬托舉著，不帶絲毫感情地橫越過大洋。而月光也只映照在冰冷的機翼上，成為視野中唯一的景物。蒼穹低低地罩下來，機翼在黝黑的洋面投下巨大的陰影，水面的蒼白波光都顯得黯淡，渺小的個體仿佛在一瞬間就會毀滅。  
而後終於看到了光。  
起初是一方濛濛的光，貼平地面，在黑暗的籠罩下像一顆不屈搏動著的心臟。然後視線所及之處終於可以辨析橙紅色的交通網交織成血脈的顏色。它流動，它有著溫暖的顏色，它固執地在漆黑的宇宙下發著微光，對抗著地球以外漆黑而龐大的孤獨。你深知它的脆弱，你明白它有何其容易被深重的黑暗所撚滅，然而在投向它的時候，你仍舊為那一瞬間不熟悉的悸動所卷裹。  
——屬於人類的小小溫暖。  
當龐大的寂寞像黑暗的背景一樣無聲無息安穩待在那裏的時候，它們很難被感知到。若閉上眼睛，你也能輕易安於做一個平靜的瞎子。但當你睜開眼睛，而那些能點亮你世界的光線開始落到視網膜上的時候，你感到陡然被提醒的刺痛，你開始恐懼於一個不熟知的世界，但你同時也清楚自己將不再回頭。  
因為那感覺如此美妙，超過一切。

然後當他能夠發現自己正在做什麼的時候，他已經向Lestrade走出一步，並用他所能記起的最柔和的語調對Lestrade開了口：“Greg。”

Mycroft慣於掌控，而對於自己可以掌控的東西，任何人都很難保持著敬畏心。  
Mycroft已經習慣了對於自己想要的東西手到擒來，不費吹灰之力。他掌控人心，操縱人性，將利益關係嫺熟地玩弄在股掌之中；他的一條外交辭令能令半個英國南部的情報機構都徹夜不眠疲於奔命；他一個意味深長的眼神可以令某些聲名赫赫的政要人士消失，徹底得仿佛世界上從未有過這號人物；如果願意，他可以讓美國洛杉磯的燈光在頃刻間熄滅，然後再用它來玩個俄羅斯方塊。  
Mycroft可以控制欲望，他能夠克制自己的言行舉止，他能夠完美地安排自己的表情。  
但你將如何能支配‘美’？  
僅此一次，Mycroft屈膝在那種奪人心魄的悸動之下，向著赤裸裸的美屈服了。

而Lestrade本能地畏縮了一下。

他像被突然摑了一耳光似的倉促地轉開目光，然後不知所措地點了點頭。在那一個短暫的瞬間裏，似乎有什麼就要奮力從他的胸腔中掙脫出來，但他沒有。他轉而後退了一步，才能遲疑地開口道：“嗯，呃，我沒死，如果你是想要確認一下的話。我想。”  
他並沒有想要逃走或是其他，他只是坦然地，讓他的不適暴露在Mycroft的前面。在Mycroft的記憶中，Lestrade不曾因為恐怖分子的槍彈而束縛手腳，或是因為威脅而猶豫，但此刻他退縮了。  
這讓Mycroft的安心中被陡然揉進了一把深重的痛苦。  
“Sherlock也很好，我想。”Lestrade猶豫地站著，看起來在平靜下來和開始深呼吸之間出奇地遊移不定，“你不需要製造麻煩來這樣大動干戈地堵住我，你知道，Holmes先生。”然後他像不知該再說點什麼似的，又點了點頭。  
——不被信任。  
Mycroft從不需要被信任，他的地位同時賦予了他與常人不一的行為規範，關於如何做好一個拒人千里的ice man，唯此才可獲得尊敬與威嚴。*②  
他從未因不被信任而感到受傷，因為那不必要。接近他的人若非對他全無所知，則必有所求，對於兩者而言，任何一方投下的信任都會是一顆等待被引爆的炸彈。但他已經開始感到被Lestrade信任的誘惑——不，他從未——他在潛意識裏都甚至從未想過會不被Lestrade所信任。Sherlock是對的，對於Mycroft的潛意識而言，Lestrade是被評斷為絕對安全的人——而這同時何其危險。  
也許Mycroft可以解釋一下他的目的，但他並不那麼確定在長年累月的欺騙背後，他還依然有著可以被諒解的理由。而在他妥善地措辭好之前，Anthea就打開了門。  
Lestrade此刻看上去完全地平靜了，他將袖子靜默地放下來遮住那一些輕微的劃傷，然後從旁離開，只留下咖啡店兀自開合著的門。  
看著袖口上的一個彈孔，Mycroft決定這不是最好的時機。  
他沒有道歉，他們什麼也沒有說。  
不幸的是，之後也沒有。

Mycroft在那一天的完結後啟用了那個經久被棄置的攝像頭。  
他看著Lestrade的一舉一動，試圖從中找出通往並行之路的捷徑。  
Lestrade無奈地撕掉了他自己的訃告，甚至沒有怎麼生氣。他整理了他的辦公桌，向幾個被嚇呆的下屬交代了一些事情，然後他匆匆地過目了這幾天裏被他漏掉的檔。  
在這些之後，他摸了摸手臂。  
Mycroft為那明顯釋出的友善信號而欣然，他的目光若有所思地向櫃子中的黑色雨傘投去。如果Lestrade會注意到他的紀念物消失了的話，Mycroft就可以根據他的表現來決定自己究竟要在哪個恰當的時機才能出現在他的面前。  
如果他打算找出來丟掉，並為找不到而生氣，那麼Mycroft明天就可以去見他。  
如果他長久地尋找，然後久久地安靜，Mycroft就應該等待上一小段時間。  
如果他只是隨意找找然後放棄，需要等待的時間更長。  
但一切都比Mycroft預計的更糟糕。  
Lestrade有條不紊地搜索了幾個常放置雨傘的地方，而後他記起了自己將它留在了案發現場。他短暫地歎了口氣，停止搜索，然後開始他的辦公。在這格外漫長的一天後，Lestrade沒有懷念，也沒有生氣，他甚至都沒有動‘也許要去找回來’的念頭。  
Lestrade對此一視同仁地不抱任何期待——Mycroft想，也許他終於要在對他的兄弟的判斷上出點兒什麼錯誤——只此一句話，就能告訴他他的兄弟對於人際到底可以敏銳到什麼樣的程度。Lestrade就只是接受了，就這樣而已。John花了兩年來讓自己走出Sherlock的生活，但Lestrade並未這樣做。  
他沒打算走出去，因為他根本就不在裏面。

Mycroft開始頻繁地調動他所能調動的資源。

不得不隔著幾千米的線路、電訊號轉化的光訊號、以及兩層螢幕看著某個人對Mycroft而言絕稱不上愉快，但奇異的是，茶點的味道再也沒有困擾過他，它們似乎跟著回到他生活裏的Lestrade一樣回歸了正常。  
Mycroft不再急於把關系再建立起來，但他需要確保Lestrade是完好地在他視線範圍內待著的。意即，在他想知道的任何時候。  
對於自己所在意的無論人還是事物，Mycroft都有種近似偏執的控制欲——這是他的習慣，他不能容許那些他真正在意的最後變成他的弱點。Sherlock如此，Lestrade沒有理由倖免。  
一切可控的事物讓Mycroft安心。他設好局，然後他從起點就眺望終點之所在。他關心行差踏錯的棋步，關心計畫外的變數；而至於按照常理進行的過程，Mycroft一貫並不關心。Lestrade活著這件事給了令他自己都驚訝的安心，他甚至都不再介意是否還會有交集。  
他對現在的狀態很滿足。  
他需要一個心靈的休憩之處。只要Lestrade始終在他的計畫內，Mycroft不介意出讓一點點的便利。  
Lestrade按照Mycroft的操縱愛上他，按照他的意願在一起，並照他的模式相處。他們如同所預測的那樣分開，從此步上不同的軌跡，如同兩條開口方向相反的拋物線，由“Sherlock”的X軸產生出兩個名為起點和終點的交集，再用兩年的時間背向而行。而現在，他按照Mycroft Holmes的安排安安穩穩地遊在他的魚缸裏。  
Mycroft不能確定在這兩年後Lestrade還愛著他，何況愛著他和接受他完全是兩回事。如果你沒法理解，那麼想想John，想想Sherlock，想想那可悲的加上一個Mary的相互折磨的六個月。

但於Lestrade，他只是忍受。

他的生活平靜了一陣，直到他終於發現了一整排街上的攝像頭連線可以扯出一個共同的焦點，而他的行程始終不斷在被無端調動。Lestrade能夠很好地區分容忍和忍受之間的界限，圈養的方式不適合他。  
Lestrade深深地愛著倫敦，他毫不懷疑某天在倫敦的某天街道上流盡最後一滴血液會是他最後終結的方式，而他將熱烈地擁抱這個結局。Lestrade活在他人的生命裏，他無法容忍獨自安逸地待在蘇格蘭場。如果上帝一定要拿走他一樣東西，那麼就任何一樣好了，拿掉他的存在方式則絕不可以接受。  
最後，他開始試圖用他獨特的方式讓Mycroft理解這個——關於永遠不要嘗試將一個人納入你的計畫中，假使你發現自己無法承受那些計畫外的後果。  
他主動申請了四次重案組執行任務來擺脫Mycroft強加給他的框架，終於有一次Mycroft沒有能夠及時攔住他。五天後，Lestrade帶著一身疲憊和半身的瘀傷從Mycroft的鏡頭下歸來。他在蘇格蘭場前的一個街角停下，尋找著攝像頭，然後向著它抬起頭。  
那是一個被疼痛扭曲得齜牙咧嘴的微笑。

Sherlock則在兩個月後的深夜強硬地闖進了Mycroft的第歐根尼俱樂部。  
“行行好，如果你對他還有哪怕一丁點兒憐憫的話。”Sherlock將他辦公室的門板諷刺地推在牆上，令它發出憤怒的震響，“停止那些無休止的監視以及收起你過度的保護欲，他過得很好，正如我先前告訴你的一樣。所以，別逼他一再地涉險來證明自己。”  
多諷刺啊，他們兩個，永遠只對自己以外的人旁觀者清。Mycroft疲憊地想。  
然後，他停止了。

在接下去的三個月中，只有那麼一次，Mycroft恰巧地路過一個犯罪現場，他看見Lestrade的警車停在外面。  
他下了車，在警戒線外面站了一會兒，而後轉身走了。  
如果他想知道，他會在回到住地後調出監控瞧瞧。但Mycroft已經決意不再插手Lestrade的無論行程或是工作——如果他的出現只會給那個探長帶來困擾的話。  
只是看著，這是他給自己的許可。  
Sherlock現在擁有了屬於他的一只大型忠犬。Moriaty曾經也想要點兒什麼寵物。  
Mycroft有一只小金魚，遊在他的魚缸外。

有那麼很多個瞬間，Mycroft都要以為，也許這個就是最終的結局了。但值得訝異的是，最後這一步還是Lestrade先跨出。  
事情的轉機是在一個普通至極的深夜。促使它發生的則是加班，報告，和饑餓。  
在這種夜晚，人總是比較容易多愁善感，而和胃一樣饑腸轆轆的理智更傾向於向懷念妥協。Lestrade引以為傲的自控力終於崩掉了一小會兒。  
他在咒罵完那個害他們加班到深夜的混球一句之後，幾乎是條件反射地向監控器比了個中指並要求一份外賣，然後在發現自己正在幹什麼的時候Lestrade自己也愣了一下。他搖著頭繼續埋頭到那些錯綜繁複的卷宗中去。  
Lestrade在警校訓練過，他深知肌肉記憶是種很頑固的東西，那就像一種類比於宏程式if語句的觸發機制，“IF-THEN”——當條件滿足時，程式自動運算得出結論並選擇執行。他的身體還記得對著監控器後面的Mycroft抱怨甚至是輕微調情時那些讓人愉快的體驗——總是會有令他驚喜的回饋。  
以至於他在很長一段時間裏都不得不克制這種明顯不夠理智的行為。  
半個小時後，Lestrade帶領的小組無論上下都收到一份來自於倫敦頂級餐廳“GordonRamsay”送達的外賣。外賣熱氣騰騰，人人公平一致，附言則恰到好處地禮貌客氣：“以倫敦的安寧之名，致以感謝。”  
這震驚了整個工作組。  
眾所周知，GordonRamsay是倫敦最頂級的餐廳，它從開業起就打心眼裏沒想要送過外賣。如果你想要吃上一頓Gordon Ramsay的午餐那麼你需要差不多提前一個月去訂座，還得穿著正裝前去赴宴。昂貴的價格是最基礎的敲門磚，若你沒有一些身份地位，那這可能性還要再打個折扣。  
神秘的點餐者身份似乎會成為蘇格蘭場連續兩周的熱門話題。  
“心懷感激的倫敦市民？”“意圖報恩的受害者？”“有所圖謀的恐怖分子？”“洩密的知情人？”“想捉弄大家的神秘同事？”“意圖嘉獎最近辦事效率的蘇格蘭場上級部門？”  
各種靠譜不靠譜的推測熱氣騰騰地出爐，而Lestrade有接近半分鐘都只是在使勁地盯著那些香味誘人的豪華點心。  
時機，措辭，周詳而兼顧所有的行事手段，隱藏的身份，再加上Lestrade失誤的小小前提。除了他，還有誰能夠以倫敦之名致以感謝？如果排除巧合的干擾，那麼所有的線索都只會指向一個答案。  
不適感只持續了很短暫的一些時間，然後Lestrade鎮定地打開飯盒蓋子，招呼大家：“行了，吃吧。”  
“頭兒，”Anderson垂涎地看了一眼那些法國風味的餐點，狐疑地吸吸鼻子，“這東西可信嗎？”  
Lestrade點點頭，在此起彼伏的喧嘩中開始往嘴裏送著食物，粗聲道：“管它誰送的，Ramsay先生總不至於砸了自己招牌，吃出問題來他們餐廳買單。”  
Lestrade一貫善於接受現實。

Lestrade有種錯覺，他就像一個不經意的動作打開了潘多拉的盒子。  
隔天，他在221B用最程式化的措辭向Mycroft表達了謝意。  
“舉手之勞。”Mycroft也公事公辦地點點頭。

那之後他們似乎達成了一個沉默的約定，Lestrade會在他需要幫助的時候向監控器打手勢一如Mycroft是免費送餐員，而Mycroft也樂得如此。而Mycroft則會在他需要寧靜的時候來蘇格蘭場，選擇Lestrade不在的時候，兩人不碰面地在他辦公室坐上一小會。  
他們誰也沒有重提那個話題。  
也許是年紀消磨了人的銳氣也讓人更有耐性，他們並沒有再在私人場合見面而Lestrade感謝他的體貼——他貿貿然做出了回應卻還沒准備好再次面對Mycroft。  
他們禮貌地用各種方式互致感謝，偶爾Lestrade會對著監控器有一兩句關於Sherlock的牢騷，Mycroft聽得出是說給他聽的。  
他們之間的距離仍在，隔閡仍在，不信任仍在，但愛依舊在這一片他親手造就的廢墟上頑強生長。  
那樣純粹的善意，那樣溫和平實的愛意，那樣柔和而強韌的堅持。像落在葉子上輕薄的陽光，載著微末的金黃，單是顏色就足夠讓人暖和。Mycroft從未寄望過從任何人那裏感受到。  
他將一切止於遠遠的觀望，Lestrade值得他全部的敬意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1、“It takes a strong man to save himself, and a great man to save another. ”英文原文出自肖申克的救贖。  
> 2、“因為身份賦予了他一些行為規範，如何做好一個拒人千里的ice man，只有此才可獲得尊敬與威嚴。”評論引用自隨緣居嗟然姑娘（感谢姑娘授权~）。


	4. Chapter 4

總的來說，Lestrade並不是個迷信的人。  
——畢竟，罪犯們總不會挑一個良辰吉日再來作案，對不？  
但是Lestrade沒有辦法在他的下屬的話語還在腦子裡轉著的時候就決定這個。Jesse K Livermore——當然不是20世紀20年代最花哨的那個百萬富翁——他只是個充滿正義感的平頭小夥子，今早剛剛充滿喜悅地在辦公室派發了他的婚宴請柬。而他現在握著槍，屏氣凝神地等待Lestrade的命令。  
他們面對的是可能非法持有槍械的幾個亡命之徒，由於事發突然，他們沒有任何機會好好地勘測房間內部的結構。這裡的每一個門都可能是通往死胡同，作為頭一批強行破門攻進的人員，Lestrade無法準確地估計他能安然無恙的可能性。  
他沒辦法不感到心煩意亂。Lestrade被突如而來的壓力弄得胸口發悶。  
你瞧。  
我們都十分熟悉那些影視劇中的死亡前台詞，它們就像一個爛俗的轉折語句。當你看到它們出現在劇情裡的時候，你總是能夠意識到些什麼的。類似於“這一次之後我就退休”，“沒關係我一定活著回來”，以及其中最引人發指的“明天我就結婚了”。  
這Flag未免立得有點太明顯。  
Lestrade很清楚：身為一個上位者，牽一髪而動全身。他們必須明確地知曉自己正在做什麼，他們必須不止能夠掌控他們自己生命的走向。他必須能夠擔待得起交托在他肩頭的責任，而且在‘實現目標’這件事上需要與他們的冷靜同等程度的冷漠，否則只能讓情形變得對所有人更不利。但冷漠從來不是Lestrade的強項。  
他不可遏止且萬分不合時宜地想起Mycroft：每天手握著數以萬計的人的命運，他不得不架起他的天平，冷靜地稱量。他選擇其中一些，同時拋棄另一些。作為大英帝國隱於暗幕之後的主梁，Mycroft的使命似乎就是要為任何人都無法抗下的重擔擔責。每天，每天那些冰冷冷的陌生人的生命流淌過他的掌心——Lestrade想像著那種感覺而他對此不寒而慄。如果Mycroft不能保護自己規避於情感的影響，更糟的，如果他對自己產生懷疑的時候（像此刻的Lestrade一樣），他會怎樣？  
——這也許就是他很難真正恨Mycroft的原因，因為Mycroft所需要面對的，Lestrade自己已經太清晰地嘗到了它們苦澀的滋味。  
“頭兒？”Jesse久候不到他的指令，向著他回過頭來，“哪個門？”  
Lestrade有點挫敗地歎口氣，煩躁地抓了抓頭髮：“給我五分鐘。”然後他不抱什麼希望地看向一個心有靈犀般同時向他轉過來的監控器。  
他此刻最不想向之尋求幫助的人莫過於Mycroft，但是在他人的幸福面前，他的面子向來無關緊要。

Lestrade謹慎地提醒自己不要淪為公權力之下的濫用者。  
但總是會有些什麼不如他的願。

某日，再一次的，他花了三分鐘用力瞪著那個不該出現在這裡的傢夥：“我相信此刻內閣會議正在召開？”  
Mycroft嫌棄地看著一根鋼筋，然後從那不規則形狀中小心地鑽過來，看起來難得也有些狼狽——他快速地評估了一下他們身處的環境。“內閣諸君並不缺少一個區區的看板娘——相比之下，他們更希望看到政府在此次事件中樹立起一個良好的正面形象以拯救醜聞危機中搖搖欲墜的公信力。”他的回答輕描淡寫，“但我恐怕建築力學博士從來都不會認為救援隊是個好的職業選擇。”  
Lestrade小心地在那縫隙間換了個姿勢，他突然不知道說什麼才是正確的。於是他選擇了邏輯最鮮明且無害的說辭：“……所以你有建築力學博士學位。”  
“很遺憾，是博導。”  
Lestrade噝噝地吸著氣，他看起來差不多要被逗笑了——如果不是他的腰背疼得厲害：“那麼看起來你還是國際救援組成員？”  
Mycroft有各種各樣匪夷所思的證件，他從未有機會一覽全貌。如果說Mycroft真的有這個資格，那麼Lestrade也不會有多麼驚奇。否則Mycroft一個人出現在這裡，就算他知道爆炸的建築可能從哪個方向倒下而哪個位置又會是受力的最佳點，那有什麼用？  
Mycroft將他扶起，手指力道適中地輕輕掠過他的受創部位，然後向著身後微微側過頭：“那倒並不——所以我帶來了一整個救援隊。”  
“哦操。”看著他身後水泥柱後此刻才開始冒出來的救援隊，Lestrade放任自己倒下去，呻吟著，“你這個體制內的公權力濫用者。”  
“對如此熱情的讚美我感激不盡。”Mycroft禮貌周全地回答。

Lestrade打破的自我設限越來越多。

他可以完美地忽略自身的感覺，但是當他身邊的人陷入困境的時候，Lestrade總是需要一條出路的。儘管他竭力否認這個，但在他咬緊牙關的時候，知道自己並不是身處絕境總是能在精神上給予他莫大的慰藉。  
他們之間的界限正在再次變得越來越曖昧，不論這出自Lestrade自身的意願，或是基於Mycroft的巧妙運作。  
Mycroft表現得非常的彬彬有禮。在那一次外賣事件後，他沒有再貿然前進，也沒有再限制住Lestrade的舉動。  
相反的，他讓自己安靜地變成背景，隱藏在Lestrade行經路上的每一個鏡頭之後，在Lestrade不想要的時候刻意掩飾起他的存在感。他更像一個沒有侵略感的舊友，而那正是Greg Lestrade最不想要的樣子——那會讓他覺得他再次陷入了一場捕獵。  
但糟糕的是，他甚至想不出，圍捕他可能會給Mycroft帶來任何快感。

Lestrade有時會想，他很容易被打動，只需要一個契機，極其微小的。  
他自始至終地抗拒Mycroft再次靠近的努力，但只要他們在各種理由下不得不處於同一個場合的時候，哪怕一個瞎子也不會看錯他是何等慘烈地不可自拔地在愛著那個男人。獲得Lestrade的愛非常容易，幾乎不需要努力。  
但每次他這樣想的時候，Mycroft都無一例外地，有所感應一般地向他轉過身來，用專注的，深邃而憂傷的目光看著他。  
Lestrade沒有將之付諸於言語一次，他幾乎是在那種目光下落荒而逃。  
也許，他想，Mycroft想要他的全部。Mycroft是個完美主義者，他只容許百分之百完全無暇的愛來裝飾他的壁櫥。不，不僅僅是愛，而是更多的……尊嚴，未來，是可以把全部的自己鬆手交托到他手裡的信任。  
不，他痛苦地想，他無法給出。  
他只能等待著Mycroft何時厭倦，何時結束這一場長得折磨人的單方面的追逐。  
Trust crisis。

當他再一次見到Mycroft的兄弟的時候，那讓人頭痛的天才正在和他的醫生打撲克。  
是的，打撲克。  
當Lestrade抱著一卷卷宗走進門的時候，Sherlock正丟出一對國王而John立刻大叫了起來：“嘿，這不可能，為什麼你會有一對兒國王？”他把自己手裡的牌面亮出來，“瞧，我這裡有兩張，你不可能再找到兩張。”  
“抱歉多畫了兩張。”Sherlock聳聳肩，把那兩張撲克往後拋去。  
然後他們繼續打牌。  
天哪，這真是激動人心，Sherlock Holmes正在和他的室友進行一個“正常人”之間的娛樂。Lestrade像目睹了世界第九大奇跡似的小心翼翼地試圖在那張牌前蹲了下來，也許他可以把這個撿回去當做Sherlock是個人的證據然後弄個木框子裱起來。他把牌面翻過來，然後他的眼睛立刻瞪大了。Lestrade緩慢地起身，將目光懷疑地轉向Sherlock：“嘿，Sherlock，那是我的……？”  
“你的警官證做的，yes。”Sherlock背對著他也像長著眼睛似的，他不能更理所當然地用‘這是一個茄子，白癡’的口氣說道，“John建議我進行一些正常人的娛樂活動。”  
“天哪，我的上帝……”Lestrade頭痛地揉著額角，然後下一刻他就忍不住生氣地咆哮了起來，“但哪怕你們現在就滾到床上去瘋狂地做愛都要比偷走我的警官證來打牌要來得正常許多！”  
“我會的，以及——噢！John你幹嘛？！”Sherlock不滿地回瞪著氣呼呼將牌甩在桌面上的軍醫。  
John對他怒目而視，他給了Sherlock一個頗有些警告意味的眼神。然後他深呼吸，向著Lestrade點點頭，表情和語氣都頗為無奈：“你知道，他就那樣。”  
Lestrade絕對不願意去想他們的眼神是什麼意思。  
“好吧，”Sherlock在下一刻就長歎著將那些攪亂了的牌全部丟開，將身子轉向Lestrade，給了他一個懶洋洋的神色，“探長，我相信你現在正在變得越來越生氣，而在下決心要開始揍我之前出於良好修養你一定會迅速離開。所以，在你關上門以讓John能夠好好懲罰我到你滿意之前，給你個建議——去看看今天泰晤士報的資訊。”  
John在他能夠歎息之前就做出了與Lestrade一樣的揉額頭的動作：“Sherlock……是的，你的建議絕對不可以再具體那麼一點。”  
Lestrade在Sherlock發作之前打斷了他們兩個：“嘿，所以到底是發生了什麼？”  
“Sherlock好像覺得……”John比劃了個無奈的手勢，“怎麼說，你最近處在危險之中。”  
“拜託，John。”Sherlock不滿地嘟囔，他也扔掉了手裡的一把警官證——現在它們全都塗得像鬼畫符啦——鬱悶地窩進沙發，“他每天都處在危險之中。”  
“我並未覺得這一刻比上一刻危險。”  
“但你一定察覺到，我那煩人的哥哥最近回應你的速度開始變慢了。”Sherlock懶洋洋地將他的十指併攏在一起，抵著下巴。  
Lestrade只猶豫了一秒要不要否認他留意到了這個事實，以免自己聽上去太可悲：“……是的。”  
Sherlock睜開一隻眼睛看向他，緊皺著的眉頭就像Lestrade本應該知道似的：“我建議你從今天開始就申請一個兩周的休假。否則你就要享受超過一打的特工近身監視的美妙待遇了，我打賭你絕不喜歡這個。”Sherlock順手抓過腰下一份明顯被壓皺的報紙，越過桌面扔給他，“新的核協議即將簽署。Mycroft將要趕赴美國，與軍方人員進行一次為期五天的私下會晤。”  
Lestrade對此全然一頭霧水。Mycroft的行程何時開始需要向他通報？  
“他被允許攜帶一位家屬前往，而這位‘家屬’當然將在他前往交涉期間受到熱情的款待——當然，人質的代名詞。”Sherlock將那枚警官證在他指尖滴溜溜地轉著，漫不經心，“他絕對需要一位可靠人士來保管他的重要文件，但貿貿然地攜帶上一枚‘家屬’會給他惹上不輕的風險。而如果不是有所準備，美國軍方不會發出家屬邀請——他們巴不得Mycroft孤身前往才好。這半點都不難推測，MI6裡有內鬼。考慮到處心積慮的邀請背後的含義，他不得不往外物色一位美妙的女士來完成他的風險轉移，但那同樣冒險。”  
“Anthea？”Lestrade不確定地建議道。  
“當然，她是最佳人選，但多遺憾，我懷疑說服人們相信她早已和手機互許終身要來得更為容易。”Sherlock的口音充滿嘲諷，Lestrade聽得出他畫外音裡的遺憾。  
“噢。”Lestrade發出個不確定的語氣詞，感覺他正在接近整件事件的核心。  
“而那就是你需要在這段時間最好請假的原因。”Sherlock停止了他一切的小動作，將目光向他轉過來，“他們正在嘗試將你的身份嫁接到一位女士身上。“  
他們彼此都心知肚明，不需要刻意去點穿。  
Lestrade如果有一瞬間的胃像被攥緊而後扭曲的感覺，那也是因為他自己不夠理性。  
他完全懂得這個計畫裡Mycroft需要承擔的風險——為此Mycroft不得不花掉一些時間去放煙幕彈，這同時縮減了他制定其他計畫的時間。Mycorft不得不忍受一個令人髮指的低默契度，他們並非百分百可靠，他們沒有那個許可權去獲知Mycroft大腦的運作模式而且他們也無法理解。隨時都會引爆的偽造身份在國際關係上不啻為一顆炸彈，而Mycroft即將獨自踏上這片雷區，身邊沒有任何一個可以真正信任的人。  
Lestrade努力忽視自己對此的感受：“……如果出了漏洞會怎樣？”  
“那是他的事。”Sherlock只是有點煩躁地用指尖敲擊著桌面，這句話的含義就是他也不知道。  
Lestrade沉默了一會兒，然後他冷靜下來了：“所以你告訴我是什麼意思？”  
他知道這就是關鍵的那個問題。  
——Holmes們做事從來不只有一個目的，而Lestrade也並非靠賄賂才做到一個DI的位置。  
Sherlock眼裡的光彩他看不明白，最後Sherlock合上眼，僅僅避重就輕地回答道：“為了確保你不被發現，Mycroft會不擇手段地將各種人派到你身邊——去休個長假看起來對你要容易忍受得多。”  
Lestrade只是點點頭。Sherlock沒有說他在想著什麼，但是Lestrade毫無困難地理解了他，因為他自己也是那樣想的。

他在關上221B的大門時深呼吸，然後直接回了蘇格蘭場。

在這一天的結束時，Lestrade沒有像往常一樣回家，而是徒步穿過蘇格蘭場與第歐根尼之間間隔的公園，享受了一下他平日裡少有機會享受的湖邊景色，而後沿著寬敞的街道悠閒地走完了半條蓓而美爾街。  
最後在第歐根尼門口堵住了Mycroft。  
他直視著這個帝國最有權勢的人，目光上抬，語氣中並沒有太多波瀾：“請考慮重新與我交往的建議。”  
Mycroft震驚地看著他。  
然後Mycroft意識到了什麼。Lestrade意識到他已經明白了，Mycroft的表情迅速地變得嚴肅而疏遠，它明白無誤地告訴他：拒絕的話已經在Mycroft的嘴角。  
Mycroft可以給他一百個周全的理由，個個理由充分。它們即將脫口而出。  
Lestrade在這當口只想得到一種合適的方法來制止他——他沒有遲疑地走上臺階，然後吻了Mycroft。  
在有失常態的漫長三秒後——Mycroft似乎屏息而立了無限長的時間，僵硬和不知所措從他的周身散發出來。在那之後，Mycroft全身的肌肉都放鬆下來，歎息著垂下眼，他的手在夜色中遲疑地落到Lestrade的肩膀上。  
他回應了。

矯情和不顧一切的感情當屬於那些還未熟諳世事的年輕人，不匹配他們任何一個在前半生所目睹的風雨。感情在他們的生活中或許會佔有著一個重要的席位，但它永遠不可能變成別的什麼。  
兩害相權，取其輕者。無不如是。  
這正如Lestrade在多年前就心知肚明的。  
那太過危險。Mycroft小心將他箍緊的動作像一個沉重的問句。  
而我愛英國。Lestrade簡短地在心裡默默回答——那並不是一個雙關。  
他不確定自己能不能再次信任Mycroft。但是當然的，Mycroft可以完全地信任他，這確鑿無疑。  
在他們的心上，永遠刻著英國和人民的利益。  
——在這一點上Mycroft和Lestrade絕對一致。

當他們最終分開的時候， Mycroft用那種從徹底的複雜難解中冷靜下來的目光注視了他一會兒，最後緩慢地說道，“從現在開始的每一步，你都要不折不扣地按照我所說的去執行。”  
“那太好了。”Lestrade著實鬆了一口氣，他喃喃地道，忽略掉了嘴唇因笨拙使用而殘留的刺麻感，“因為我接下來完全不知道怎麼辦。”  
在兩個人中，Lestrade從來都是行動的那一個，而不是思考的。  
此刻Lestrade只能完好地思考一件事：  
——感謝上帝，Mycroft剛剛吃的是黑森林蛋糕，而不是他最討厭的義大利小威化。

由於Lestrade的突然入局，很多預防措施驟然變得不再必要起來，而信任問題的解除則為他們省下了一大批人員篩選的麻煩。他們無需在路途中撒上任何以供對手追查的麵包屑，因為那些證據就明晃晃地擺在那裡，接下來他們將可以有充裕的時間來進行部署。  
於是他們得以先回到Mycroft的住所，做一些暫時性的休憩。  
在Lestrade回到蘇格蘭場、提交他請假報告的過程中，他已經完成了必要的心理建設，各種意義上的。  
令他覺得稀奇的是，他做這一切出於完全的平心靜氣。沒有心跳加快，不感到害怕，無所謂困擾，甚至也不擔憂事態接下去會如何發展——他就只是簡簡單單地，將這一切轉交給了Mycroft。正如以前他和Mycroft在一起的時候一樣，所有的壓力和責任都如水流過高地一般從他的肩上卸下。  
一半的他感覺到前所未有的平靜，而一半的他在這平靜中放空自己等待，半心半意地準備迎接一場性愛——如果Mycroft判定這會對一切的真實性有所幫助的話，沒有理由Mycroft不去採摘這場最後的獻祭。他說不清對於這久違的接觸可能會有什麼感受，但不管怎樣他已經準備著接受：Lestrade極其擅長於接受。  
他爬上了床，盡可能安靜地屏息躺好。他睜著眼，聽著Mycroft在房間裡走來走去，然後把他的外套開始掛到架子上。  
最後Mycroft開始往這邊走過來，停在床邊。  
Lestrade的呼吸靜止了。  
“那不是必要的，這樣的偽裝就足夠了。”Mycroft在那裡站了一會，似乎有十幾秒都只是看著Lestrade。然後他一如既往施展他卓越的讀心技能，簡單地解釋到。  
他優雅地拉掉領帶，動作不大地坐進被子裡，並有意地確保他們之間的距離能讓Lestrade擁有安全的個人空間。  
平和的氣氛伴著空調運作的輕微聲響，Lestrade繃緊的肌肉終於如願以償地放鬆下來，直到此刻他才知道自己在為此而緊張得全身僵硬。Mycroft用一句話解除了他的緊繃，然後他就只是那樣坐著，靠著床板，安靜而平和，翻閱著他的文件。而Lestrade恍惚著，感覺到一股要將他掏空的輕鬆。  
這恰如他們先前在一起度過的每一個夜晚，平和，舒適，一丁點兒困意。不那麼刻板嚴肅的襯衫，文件，呼吸寧定，咖啡和睡眠。偶爾的性愛。Mycroft和他。  
過了一會，Mycroft的一隻手無聲地滑到他灰白色的頭髮上，虛虛地籠著。他並沒有動作，就讓它若即若離地停在那裡。它只是保證了一點點兒的存在感。如果在它們之間還存在著什麼特別的涵義的話，那觸感也並不讓人討厭。  
Mycroft沒有在看著他，而Lestrade也沒有睜開眼。他們就靠著那虛空中的一點兒接觸維繫著感知著彼此。  
Lestrade沉默地允許了。  
他忘記了自己什麼時候開始沉入睡眠。

接下去的幾天裡，他們緊張地部署，交流關於這次事件的一切安排。他們查閱檔案，去醒目的地方吃飯以及一同出現在某些秘密的場合。他們做一切戀人該做的事情。  
但他們不擁抱，也沒有做愛。


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft不確定這是不是個好主意。  
直到現在也是。  
他很少為什麼事情而舉棋不定，然而他現在正在那樣做。他已經為了將Lestrade從中摘出去做了最大的努力，但在Lestrade出現在第歐根尼門口並將自己的身份高調宣之於眾的同時，，他一切的偽造伴侶的努力都告終結。  
任何Mycroft意圖塑造出的假像，在六年日積月累的證據及毫不遲疑的一吻面前比起來都將脆弱得猶如沙灘上的城堡。Lestrade從整個倫敦攝像頭最密集的區域蓄意地漫步而過，並以他作為一個刑偵人員的敏銳確保他盡可能多地留下了證據，他以此劃下道路。  
除了順著Lestrade標記出的那條路走下去，別無他法。  
Mycroft沒有抗拒自己在Lestrade身邊最終躺下的衝動。能夠聽清近在咫尺的男人的呼吸和心跳，這讓他感覺安心和可以思考。

早在20世紀80年代初，英國就已經開始為核武警惕並加入了《禁止化學武器公約》，但那沒有改變什麼。到1954年美國修訂了法律後，英國開始積極地尋求與美國合作——迄今有超半數的英國核子試驗都是與美國聯合完成的。  
——它們會在私底裡有許多“不足為外人道”的秘密洽談，這幾乎不需要存疑。  
蘇格蘭最終沒有獨立讓Mycroft很是鬆了一口氣——英國無需被迫遷出戰略核武器、耗鉅資重新部署真是謝天謝地。但蘇格蘭大選已經讓Mycroft連續數日為之不得安寧，對付一個頑固批判核計劃的蘇格蘭民族黨領導人Nicola Sturgeon更讓他傷透腦筋。  
Mycroft甚少參與這些需要他跑腿的活兒。但次私下洽談帶回的資訊將直接決定下一屆英國政府將作出是否繼續部署三叉戟核武器計畫，牽一髪而動全身，目前英國的政局承受不起哪怕微末的意外。  
一群蠢貨。Mycroft有些疲憊地歎了口氣。  
美國的核戰略若轉為最低限度核威懾政策，這對世界各國當然都是件好事。但那些目光短淺的老古板能不能別只盯著預算，而去勞動他們快要腐朽的大腦想想：那些被削減的核彈頭將會去向何方？  
這裡面當然必須存在……  
一些交易。

他再次無意識地讓指尖擦過Lestrade的髪尾，憂心忡忡。  
一個絕對安全的Lestrade將會隨他前往——這是Mycroft在理智的引領下，最初認定所能夠擁有的最優選擇以及最後被迫接受的結果。  
捨近求遠或者拖泥帶水從來都不會用於描述Mycroft的行事風格。他私下帶去的交換條件必定極其豐厚誘人，而對手在談判前必定千方百計要窺得他的底線——這些交換條件和存儲條在某種意義上就是一封死亡詔書。Mycroft從不是什麼仁慈的上帝，他從一開始就預備著通過將這風險轉移到隨同人員的身上，使自己得以保全。  
他唯一的苦惱是不得不承受洩密和叛變的危機——就目前而言，那會是一個相對大得多的概率。這也是他不得不將目標向外尋求、定在一些他不那麼能掌控的人員中的原因。  
然後Lestrade自己跑過來，完成他拼圖完美的最後一塊。  
Mycroft依舊不敢置信他有一天會在認真地思考這個：如果他能夠做任何事情去阻止它發生，他會的。他將不惜違背自己的理智，去主動選擇一個退而求其次的成功概率，哪怕這天平的另一頭上放置著整個英國。  
Lestrade絕不在他的‘可犧牲名單’上。  
這相當不理智。他緩緩地保持著指尖與髪絲的輕微接觸，讓所有被評估為有可行性的決策再一次以慢速流過他的思維殿堂前廳。  
他們彼此之間都有很多沒有問出口的問題，但Mycroft一向願意隱去所有已知結果的回復、與明知不可能有結果的回答。  
在第一次見面的時候，他就覺得看透了這個男人。在Lestrade‘死亡’以後，他開始逐漸覺得自己看錯了什麼。而到六年後的現在，他已經覺得完全看不懂Greg Lestrade了。  
Greg Lestrade的一切行為都符合演繹法，但同時做出的決定又永遠在他的意料之外。  
他發現他敬畏著這種感覺，以及Lestrade本人。

事實上，最不適應目前狀況的人絕非Lestrade。  
他只是安靜地做一切事——談話，起居，眼神交流，獲取他有必要知道的一些資訊，他保持自己只是安靜地存在於Mycroft與工作之間。除了他們仍然沒有超過限度的身體接觸。  
Lestrade讓自己用最為公式化的“合作”態度來對待Mycroft，而且這見效了。  
但對於Mycroft而言，具有如Lestrade一般影響力的人就在他身邊觸手可及的地方讓他敏感。他開始在推敲完善雙重反詐的時候時不時地分心捕捉到Lestrade隱晦的要求，起初只是一些好奇，但繼而就摻進了強烈的探知慾望——他很懷疑Lestrade自己是否有察覺到這點。  
Mycroft開始嘗試盡可能小心地確保他的工作——那曾是一處禁地——對Lestrade相對安全地輕微敞開，假使他想要知道什麼的話。  
Lestrade發覺他開始有意無意地涉入Mycroft的真正意義上的弱點。  
那就類似於一些不期然的程式錯誤，又或者“……軟體衝突”之類的。  
Mycroft有弱點。  
Lestrade起初對此感到不可思議，但其他的情緒接踵而來。  
在連續五個小時工作後，Mycroft會有短暫的情緒失控。他的工作流程緊張到任何一個人都可以在兩天內崩潰。他的信件中有三分之一都會被立即銷毀。他合理地懷疑身邊的每一個人，用有罪推論來衡量他們而他往往都是對的。他會採取最低級的方式發洩怒氣。他也在意人命。並且他冷酷起來的時候立刻就能讓你忘了之前這一點。  
——這是Lestrade第一次得以近距離目睹Mycroft的虛偽。那些快速被更換的假面具，以及隱藏在這些面孔背後的近乎永不停歇的疲憊。Mycroft有著這個帝國最為出色的大腦——Lestrade近乎驚歎地看著他是怎樣用一己之力拽住那些繃緊的絲線，讓它們在自己的掌心中按照自己的意志舞動。  
Lestrade有些微的不知所措。  
因為這很危險。  
如果你掌握了一個人的軟肋，就等於他遞給了你一件強有力的武器，你可以隨心所欲地選擇用這武器保護他，抑或傷害他。而握有Holmes們弱點的人，一般都是不被允許活得太長的。  
Lestrade並不能說對這樣一個Mycroft適應良好，他的理智也會叫囂著讓他撤離危險。但是，是的，只要有可能的時候，他還是盡可能地待在Mycroft的風暴圈內。Mycroft會短暫地抬頭看他一眼，那裡面包涵著太多的東西他無法閱讀，但是裡面沒有猜忌——Lestrade對他仍然是一塊安全區域。

Holmes兄弟都是這樣，把缺點當成特權發放。  
如果你被他們橫飛的彈片割傷，那即意味著你接近了他內心的雷區。Lestrade理解了John無休止地寵壞Sherlock的行為，因為你只會為此殊榮受寵若驚。  
換成Mycroft，那並沒有什麼本質的不同。

Sherlock有那麼一次，曾經失控地對他的醫生咆哮而Lestrade不幸地掃過他的颱風腳。  
他暴躁地近乎絕望地指著自己的腦袋，喊叫著：“想想吧，你被一百個瘋子狂追過五條街，你氣喘如牛，三十七個乞丐拉扯著你的衣角向你乞討，兩千個聲量最大的壯漢在你的周圍爭吵，而樓頂上正有十幾臺機槍正準備向你掃射？你躲進你的大腦裡面，想要向上帝祈禱的時候，你發現你大腦的教堂裡也有一群極端分子正在亂哄哄地互射迫擊炮，他們炸倒牆壁，燒毀十字架——你會是什麼感受？！”  
John想了一會，然後他用一個緊得在Lestrade看來可能會勒斷Sherlock腰的擁抱平復了那場完全的災難。  
Lestrade數度嘗試在自己的腦海中複現那個場景，然後問自己：但如果他們的內心都是雷區，那他們自己可以居住在哪里？  
——Mycroft的回答耐人尋味：“Moriaty曾經想要捏碎我兄弟的心，還想毀了他，但他至今還活著。”  
如果Lestrade從中明白了什麼的話，他並沒有將它表現出來。  
Holmes們最擅長的一項即為說謊。他們很明白一個謊言必須要用百分之八十的真相去包裹，才能讓它看起來有百分百的信服。  
Holmes們從來只會讓人們看到他們想給人看到的一面，包括現在對Lestrade開放的這一面。Lestrade如果足夠的理性和明智，他絕對應該守好自己的心，不該去聽信年長的Holmes會將心交給他人保管的鬼話。  
糟糕的是，他很想信。  
而他所做的僅僅是，讓自己默默地待在離Mycroft稍微更近那麼一點的地方。比他所應該的更多一點兒。

這持續到了他們出發前的一天。  
“所以就是——風險轉移，我知道的。”Lestrade渾不在意地將叉子上的一塊土豆吞下，語音含糊地將眼神轉向身邊那個三件套在任何時刻都一絲不苟的男人，“你一直沒有表明過想要談論它的慾望，但很明顯我不會突發奇想地就因為它的危險性而跑掉。那不如讓我們來節省彼此的時間——為了讓我不那麼容易死掉，我該防範哪些人？”  
Mycroft的手交叉著放在叉子上好一會。  
隨後而來的回答極為寬泛而又精確。Mycroft言簡意賅地道：“包括我在內的，所有人。”

隨後的一天，他們飛越過大西洋。

“嘿，反正你早有計畫，為什麼不自己替我綁上？蘇格蘭場每個去做臥底任務的人都聽過類似的陳詞濫調，相信我，我幾乎都能背了。”臨落地前，Lestrade把紙盒舒適地扔進垃圾簍子，懶洋洋地伸展身體。他絕不相信Mycroft會忽略這些——Mycroft操縱所有事。  
Mycroft停了幾秒，然後他緩慢地點了點頭，沒有否定。  
Lestrade在那目光下伸出手來，轉頭看向了舷窗外。  
Lestrade聽著他衣物摩擦的聲音移向了一個箱子，然後是指紋掃描，之後是密碼鎖輕輕被扭動和開啟的聲音。然後一個冰涼的觸感吻上了他的手腕——Lestrade冷靜地評價著，輕，滑，複合金屬，完好地覆蓋在他的手腕上不鬆不緊地扣了一圈。  
Mycroft全程都沒有出聲。他只是極其細緻地將那些感測器貼合上它們該在的地方——不必要的那種細緻——那觸感幾乎是帶著愛的，但內裡沒有一點遲疑。最後他無聲地在Lestrade手腕上落下一個吻，看了他幾秒，將他的手放下來。  
Lestrade沒說話，他依舊眺望著舷窗外。  
Mycroft向著他那邊看著模糊的日界線，突然挑起一個話題。他緩慢地說：“迪戈加西亞島。”  
“迪戈加西亞島。”Mycroft的聲線華麗而低沉，又重複了一遍，“1965年成為英屬印度洋領地的一部分，向為遠洋輪船的燃料補給站。第二次世界大戰期間曾為英國空軍基地和重要海軍停泊港。1966年英美簽訂協議後，美國向英國租借此島，成為美國在印度洋的重要海空軍基地。還建有現代化的軍火庫和通訊中心。”  
“我知道它。”Lestrade鼻音濃重地哼了一聲，將頭轉向他，“查戈斯群島的主島。Yes，地理課本上學過。航路匯合點，戰略地位十分重要。英國政府竟然把它借出去給老美建了軍事基地……只能說，英國政府還真是心寬。”  
Mycroft沒有對上他的視線，只是低聲道：“他們大錯特錯。”   
它們都看錯了迪戈加西亞島對英國的重要性。它需要一個回歸。  
So does Lestrade。

第一二天，風平浪靜。  
第三天，談判開始無可避免地陷入僵局。

等待著Mycroft回來的那段過程遠比他預想的要更無聊，Lestrade比他所願意的更快地睡著了一小會。  
他夢到一隻蛤蟆和一隻義大利鴕鳥手拉著手在天上繞著圈飛，蛤蟆的眼睛是戒指而鴕鳥腿是金屬做的，關節上轉動著黑色的小齒輪。它們轉動。喀拉喀拉，吱吱叫，然後它卡住啦——之後蛤蟆突然扯著嗓子雷霆萬鈞地喊了起來。  
它喊道：“死！死！！！！！”  
Lestrade從夢中醒來，帶著一些稍快的心跳。他摸到了身邊的Mycroft，沿著腕骨往整齊的三件套上摸去，“你回來得有點晚。”Lestrade睡意朦朧地向他翻過身，“Baby。”  
然後一把槍就那樣俐落地入了Lestrade的手，槍口在黑暗裡頂住了枕邊人的腦袋。保險栓喀拉的響聲在黑夜裡很清脆。  
Lestrade的語氣依舊很輕鬆，帶著點驚奇的遺憾，讓它就像一個閒談：“相信我，對自己睡過的人，我還是有能力分辨的。”他歎了口氣，睜開眼翻身下床，保持著他的槍口穩穩地抵在陌生來人的額頭上，“閣下的著裝想必不是為了讓我欣賞，所以我也就不看了。我們可以來聊聊天。”  
他並沒有去摁亮燈，就任他們兩人留在昏沉的光線裡靜止了一會兒，然後Lestrade歎了口氣，欣慰地，“說實在的，我很高興不用和你一起挨上一枚炸彈。瞧，和Mycroft那個混蛋混了好幾年，現在我也越來越喜歡聰明人了——沒錯，這複雜精細的勞麼子玩意我自己都解不下來。”  
Lestrade絕對不意外這個情況。  
從他聽到Sherlock說那句“家屬”的時候他就知道會有這個結果：一個冒牌的伴侶勢必無法憑藉直覺準確地辨識身邊人，而一個真實的伴侶即便不一定畏懼於死亡，但必定畏懼於分離。但是，天佑女王，Lestrade反應夠快，而且他兩者皆否。  
他在黑暗中傾聽著來人的意圖，並不那麼真的介意：“你但凡對我們的關係有一點瞭解，都不會認為我曾給自己留下半點餘地，”Lestrade冷冷地將槍抵在來人的額頭上，輕微嗤笑了一聲，“因為我愛他，深深地愛著他，僅次於英國。我只是個小人物，我甚至願意為英國任何一個普通的市民而死去，但他即是他和英國本身。我真的不介意——不那麼介意引發一場小小的外交事故。”  
而更糟糕的是，那些話脫口而出，他知道那確實是真的。  
他微笑著說完了餘下的話，相當平靜地。  
“不，你拿不到它，也一樣別想帶走我，就算你外面有一整個特工隊。在你腦補完綁著我去威脅Mycroft之前你的頭就會感到很不舒服。相對的，我倒是誠摯地建議你不妨觸發一下它試試——我敢給你保證，那會很壯觀的，Mycroft的完美作品絕對值得觀賞。而且，我很樂意知會閣下這一點——他半點都不在意我死了沒死，而我同樣也不在乎下半輩子生活裡有沒有他。”

當Mycroft回來的時候Lestrade已經再一次睡了過去，但在那男人站在他身邊的時候，他還是很快地醒了過來。  
他想自己的心跳呼吸或者隨便什麼也許出賣了他，但他只是那樣維持著一個姿勢躺著，聽著Mycroft含混不清地說了句什麼，而他疲憊的大腦拒絕去理解。  
Mycroft的指尖輕輕地觸摸著他，觸感奇怪地冰涼又火熱，帶著被壓抑過了的情感。刻意放平穩了的嗓音從很高的地方灑下來：“……繼續睡。”Lestrade容許自己留戀了一下那幾乎可以稱得上是溫柔的觸摸，然後他又睡了過去。  
餘下的夢境裡，還是充斥著那只鑲嵌著鑽石眼睛的蛤蟆。


	6. Chapter 6

在走到門前的刹那，Mycroft曾有一瞬間怀疑过自己是否真的打算推開它。這就是那個薛定諤的時刻——門裡的人是否活著，取決於你是否打開了這扇門。  
他該為此恐慌的，考慮到他已經通過種種跡象發覺到有一個人撤離的跡象，而那個人不是Lestrade。儘管他已經數度確定過對方可能的所作所為的每一步以確保Lestrade的安全無虞。Mycroft向來坦然面對一切的損失，但這個結果不可接受。  
他最終緩緩推開了它。  
然後Lestrade就在那裡，完好的，放鬆的，疲憊然而確實活生生地存在那裡。  
在那一瞬間，Mycroft向他從不相信的神作出了簡短的禱告。

第二天早上，Lestrade還未睜眼就已經開始感受到震驚的餘波。他深吸一口氣坐起來，快速地將目光向Mycroft轉過去：“所以。”  
Mycroft手裡拿著一卷文件，難得略帶不解地睨向他：“所以？”  
Lestrade臉上的一兩條肌肉開始不合作地震顫。他坐在床沿上，勉強收住了一下心神：“……你說感謝上帝。”  
Mycroft的表情消失了。  
Lestrade開始覺得自己超出尋常的冷靜已經是女王的恩賜。他回想著自己墮入睡夢前聽到的模糊的低語，力圖以平穩的語調將每個字都復述出來：“你說，‘感謝上帝你還在這裡’。”  
Mycroft合上文件，又開始用那樣的眼神看著他，安靜，專注，深邃，而又憂傷。  
然後不知道怎麼的Lestrade就爆發了。  
他憤怒又顫抖，他光著腳站在地上，攥緊了拳頭：“聽說你是實質上的英國政府？聽說你比你那個天才的弟弟更聰明？？我簡直不能相信一個Holmes可以操蛋地蠢成這樣……我為什麼會不在這裡？我活著或者死了，唯一不可能的選項就是不在這裡。”  
他在索求一個答案。  
Mycroft終於開口了。  
他確保每一字都發音清晰地緩慢承認道：“是的，因為東西始終在我身上，那沒有必要。”  
Lestrade聽見自己的聲音空空蕩蕩地從胸腔中發出來，就像另一個自己。  
他說：“你從一開始就打算這樣做。”  
他的思維清晰，條理分明，Lestrade這輩子從來沒有過這樣思維清晰的時刻——他想這大概就是Sherlock平日裡的感受——無數的線索用五倍速鑽進他的腦子，然後整整齊齊地開始自動編織最後的結論。它們鮮明而且顯眼，讓人無法呼吸。  
Mycroft對他說著迪戈加西亞島的時候，他用他低沉絲滑的嗓音說著那些重要性的時候，他看向舷窗外，Mycroft那些過於緩慢的動作。那個著落在手腕上的吻，意味深長。在那個時候，Mycroft就決定了斬斷某條名為理智的準繩。  
Lestrade可能被帶走就是因為他可以。他可以是因為那枚炸彈在某種極端情況下仍有可能不會被觸發而Mycroft知曉這個可能性的存在。Mycroft知道它而不去解決是因為Mycroft允許它更甚至就是他安排了它發生。而允許它是因為Mycroft決定自己值得他冒這個險。  
他為了替Lestrade埋下一條退路，而把自己陷在可能被制約的困境裡。  
Lestrade突然就崩潰了，他嘶聲道：“你TM這是在冒險。”  
Mycroft用專注而平靜的眼神看著他：“——而你是在送死。”  
這幾個字清晰而且沉重，像一塊迎頭砸到腦袋上的冰。  
——他確實是。  
Lestrade開始覺得腦袋發懵。  
他無憂無慮、好吃好睡了四天，他從離開蘇格蘭場的那天開始似乎就永遠都不會體會到心潮起伏是什麼感覺了，但在這一天的早晨他終於開始心跳過速。他氣喘吁吁地一把抓住Mycroft的衣襟，然後又猛地一把推開，有一瞬間不確定自己真正的想法究竟是想掐死他還是想要咬住他。  
他突然明白了Mycroft耍的什麼花招。他們不允許攜帶任何安保人員，Lestrade必須獨自承擔將所有目光吸引到自己身上的責任，讓所有意圖試探的人陷入兩難。這樣，在無論是己方還是對方尚未得到自己想要的東西時，他和Mycroft在檯面上就暫時都是安全的。Mycroft則在這一重掩護下，遊刃有餘地將風險轉移。然後那傢夥隨便怎麼想的——總之毀掉了他手上那個精細的連接著他的生命體徵與死神間的監測儀器，以確保Lestrade在萬一的情況下，能夠至少作為有價值的人質活著。  
這裡面唯一維繫著這個計畫不會崩塌的事兒就是Lestrade是否能夠堅定地選擇英國，且同時堅定地選擇愛他。  
這是他唯一的出路。而如Mycroft所料的，Lestrade的確這麼選了。  
噢，天哪，Lestrade在這房間裡和尊貴的Mycroft Holmes演了一出多麼感人的互相信任乃至為愛捨身的劇碼啊。Mycroft甚至可以從床邊的灰塵或者手槍移動的位置又或者隨便什麼東西上演繹出他的深情款款的告白。他就是沒辦法拒絕Mycroft的操縱，是不是？  
Lestrade覺得輕微發抖。  
Mycroft輕聲地叫著他的名字：“Greg。”  
他不能發出聲音。  
“Greg，我希望你聽清我此刻說的——我尊重你，並且極度尊重你說出的每一個字。無論你說了什麼，那都是我所期待的，而且我絕對發自內心地不存半點輕蔑。如果你對自己做出決定時的所思所想有哪怕一丁點兒的記憶，就應當允許我對此抱持著同樣的感受。但現在，我請求你冷靜下來，因為這裡還有其他一些重要的事。”他的表情裡真誠地並沒有一絲一毫的得意，憂鬱的目光投注在Lestrade面頰上，就像他正忍受著什麼莫大的哀傷。  
尊重。期待。同感。請求。  
不，每一個字。這該死的Mycroft Holmes的以Greg開頭的每一個字，你都不該聽信，如果你還希望從他的謊言下存活的話。Holmes們和憂傷這個詞根本就搭不上邊界。  
他搖搖晃晃站穩了，在這澎湃的資訊流中臉色煞白。  
“Greg Lestrade，”Mycroft的手扶在他的肩膀上，語調變得關切而深沉，“我建議你先冷靜下來。”  
Lestrade意識到自己正在搖晃。他揮開Mycroft的手，站穩了，他想起了還剩下的一天，粗重地深呼吸：“All right，我明白。”  
然後Mycroft才用平靜的語氣說道：“在昨晚長久的磋商之後，我們達成了協議。相信是在那……之後。”  
Lestrade瞪著他。  
“所以，你安全了。”  
Lestrade幾乎不能理解這其中的涵義。  
“我們安全了。”Mycroft輕輕歎口氣，向著Lestrade遞出手。於是他不由自主地木木然將自己的手遞到他手裡。  
Lestrade感覺著Mycroft細長的指尖觸摸著他，小心翼翼地經過幾道程式、將那一圈精密冰涼的玩意兒從他手腕上褪下。他不覺得自己還能說出更多的言辭。

餘下的一天出奇的風平浪靜。

在第五日友好的陪同遊覽後，他們順利返航，在安保人員的護送下乘專機回到了倫敦。  
途中，Lestrade一句話都沒有說。Mycroft也一樣。

Lestrade拒絕了Mycroft‘休息兩日’的提議，執意在蘇格蘭場附近的一個街區下車，Mycroft沒有堅持。  
他在那種令他整個心神都開始動盪不安的目光的注視下，固執地下了車。他在稀薄的雪裡徒步到一站路外，停在路邊的咖啡屋買了一杯冒著熱氣的咖啡，看著上面的拉花。他盯著那杯咖啡在寒冬的倫敦裡冒了一會兒熱氣，突然感到無窮無盡的疲憊。  
他看著自己在玻璃窗裡面的倒影。  
頭髮灰白，普通而疲憊的中年男人，平平無奇的前半生，和明顯也沒多大指望的後半生。多諷刺啊，他能記起來的最好的時光，都是和一個騙局一起過的。  
他和半杯子咖啡一起走到了公園，並在那裡的一個角落坐了下來。手裡的咖啡已經很久不冒氣了，他放下它，然後往後躺去。這裡罕有人過，那些積雪還沒有化去，也沒有經過人踩踏，保留著勉強的白。隨著他的重量壓下去，雪上陷下去一個些微的人形。  
Lestrade躺在雪上平復呼吸，一邊睜著眼睛看著雪粒子降下。  
不知道是不是視角的問題，他眼睜睜地看著那些雪花從天穹上，從一個小點狀的地方不斷地生髮出來。然後它變大，飄近，落到睫毛上，製造出一種時空隧道般的飄虛感。  
Lestrade靜靜地躺了一會兒，然後一陣茫然的撕裂感造訪了他的胸腔。  
他不知道他還在掙扎什麼，還能掙扎多久。  
他無法不去想：假如，如若，萬一，無窮假設。他在那場近身的精神博弈中輸掉哪怕一點點的話，等待Mycroft的將是什麼。  
人們憎惡欺騙，因為欺騙的人往往從中獲利。但Mycroft的欺騙太過有誠意，太有代價，他用自己的政治生涯押在騙局的這頭，為了目睹Lestrade心甘情願開出“愛他至死”的點數。Lestrade簡直不知道，這一局，是被騙的人入局更深，還是佈局的那個人。  
——這一如愚人節的禮物。  
有一個聲音戳著他的心臟指責道：假使，如若，有人願意這樣勞心勞力地來騙你，你應當視之為一種榮幸。  
即使在此刻，Lestrade也明白：他此刻能夠躺在這裡欣賞這個，因為他已清晰獲知自己並不孤獨。不管他再對自己徒勞地否認多少次，但他甚至從未，從未真正相信過Mycroft會把他放置不管。  
當你獨自奔跑在沒有人的街道上、胸腔中迴蕩著一個母親的哭泣；當你做好埋伏，將生命作為骰子，期待它搖出你證明過的點數；當你妄圖向黑暗爭奪一個罪人的靈魂時，又比如此刻，當你確信在世界上的你正孤身來去的時候。沒有什麼比知道有人在背後看著你更讓人安心的了。有一個人承諾以他的強大接管你的生命，那麼無論你對此或恨或愛，都很難對那種安心感拒之千裡。  
於是有人信奉了上帝，有人皈依了佛陀。  
神給人以希望，而Lestrade憎惡在此刻想到它——因為Mycroft一直都在給予他這個。  
“真美啊。”他喃喃自語，搖搖欲墜地撐起半邊身子，發呆地望著雪好一會兒。  
他覺得虛弱又疲憊。然後他回過頭，向著牆角的某個監控器幅度不大地搖了搖手掌。那些話語未經太多思考就脫口而出，“如果你在看著……”他頹然地搖搖頭，扶住額頭低聲呻吟，然後再毅然決然地將它拿開，“——天哪，我在說這個。但是的，在那裡下車是不理性的，我是說，你一直都是對的。Myc。”  
然後他爬起來，拍乾淨了身上的雪，走了。

他回了他的家，試圖費勁地升起爐火。那些引火的材料顯得有些潮了，他不得不將它們均勻翻開來。  
他輕微地咳嗽。  
他的房間從來都不溫暖，從他的前妻離開之後更是如此。他的房間裝飾是幾張微笑的老舊照片、寒酸得僅供一個人生活的傢俱，和一室靜默的空氣。  
對於Mycroft，他沒報著什麼希望——Mycroft可沒有這麼閑。  
Lestrade對自己坦然承認了自己的失敗，並且他想，也許在Mycroft空閒下來之後，他會對自己一瞬間脫口而出的那些話做出分析，然後得出些什麼結論來。他搖搖頭，帶著不明顯的胡渣清洗著擱置了將近一周的碗碟。但在他將洗潔精擠到布上去某一個時刻，Lestrade突然有種很奇異的直覺。  
——門外站著他很熟悉的人。  
他不知道那種感覺叫做什麼，但他知道自己本不該期待著這個。於是他只是稍作停頓，然後試圖不去理會這種感覺繼續他的清潔。

Lestrade用了足足的一個小時等待。  
他去做了一切必要或者不必要的事情，假裝門外並沒有誰在等待著他。他花費了不必要的二十分鐘在壁爐中生好了火，洗了堆積整周的盤子，甚至翻出老舊的咖啡壺給自己極其費事地煮了一杯咖啡，而後又擦乾淨了桌子。  
他做完這一切，一直到他再也找不出任何重要或者不重要的事情作為藉口。  
他光著腳在房間正中心站了將近三分鐘，用十秒鐘斥責自己的軟弱，然後帶著自暴自棄的決心去給Mycroft開門。  
他動作有點粗魯地將那個男人拉進來，劈頭甩給Mycroft一條熱毛巾而Mycroft立刻緊緊地擁抱了他——這八個月內他們的第一個擁抱。  
Lestrade順從了他，他低沉地歎了口氣，然後認命地閉著眼睛將額頭抵在來人的肩膀上——他甚至沒有去嘗試假裝抗議一下。  
因為假裝很沒意思，因為他見鬼的想念這個，而且他太累了，在經歷這操蛋的一切之後，他絕對值得得到一個休憩之所作為報償。  
Lestrade不想去深究那一聲如釋重負的歎息是自誰的胸腔發出。  
“我非常抱歉我所做的一切。”  
上帝啊，他想念那個聲音。  
Lestrade百感交集。  
他無話可說，唯有苦澀地笑笑，Lestrade曾期待著這一次他多少能有點兒出息，全身而退。但對於Mycroft，一如既往，他永遠不知道何為拒絕。

他們上了床，但只是花費了幾個小時毫無必要地將手臂纏繞在彼此的背部和腰間。他們沉默不語，直至漸漸入睡。

他們開始再次如同正常情侶般交往。  
但與Mycroft交往這件事本身即十分抽象，Lestrade不確定這其間是否有什麼真正可稱為正常的地方。  
一切“正常”的後面本該藏著它們自己的潛台詞。

Mycroft沒打算瞞過自己的弟弟。  
他放任Sherlock的目光放肆地隔著辦公桌掃過他的全身，而只是讓自己舒適地拿著文件陷在椅子裡。  
Sherlock在第一次見Lestrade的時候就該知悉了這個事實，但他現在的樣子看起來依舊充滿不確信、警惕、震驚、遲疑，以及林林總總Mycroft可以為之確切地編碼解析的表情。  
“所以？”他乾脆停下來並向著Sherlock轉過椅子，耐心地等待著。  
他等待著一連串的推論從他弟弟的嘴裡說出來。  
但Sherlock這次沒有運用他卓越的觀察技巧和演繹法，他只是看著他的哥哥，眼裡閃動著一些說不明白的東西。最後Sherlock輕描淡寫地道：“你胖了。”  
噢，這該死的意在言外。  
Mycroft釋出一個優雅的微笑，但他只是同樣巧妙地回答道：“實際上，是瘦了。”  
在那八個單詞的盡處，新的樂曲被奏響。關於放手，關於改變，關於一個定論。那就是會影響你一生的時刻。  
他們走得坎坷崎嶇，曾經搖搖欲墜，但他們最終到達了這兒。  
最後他們用這平平淡淡的兩句話，拂去了在他們兄弟關係上落滿的、所有的塵埃。

那天早上Mycroft醒來的時候，雪已經下停了小半個時辰，只有玻璃上殘留著些微的濕意，彰顯著昨晚曾有些白色的小精靈造訪。  
其時中東局勢穩定，英國南北太平，物價沒有波動，而倫敦的罪犯們似乎一致認定：比起牢房的地面，被窩是更好的歸屬。沒有電話來將Lestrade突兀地叫走，而Mycroft也得以安穩地睡到九時。  
他睜開眼的時候，一室安靜，連呼吸聲也寧和。只有陽光從落地玻璃窗裡漏進來，照著一室稀薄的塵埃在光柱裡沉沉浮浮，像似宇宙中懸浮的恒星。  
Lestrade的腦袋在被子外面露著半個，灰白色的毛茸茸的，因為髪質的問題總有點兒扎手。Mycroft盯著它看了一會，突然清晰地意識到，算上相遇，下個月他和Lestrade就走到第七個年份了。假使從出生時算起，這也已經超過了他與Sherlock相處的人生裡一半的長度。  
而Sherlock在和John最終和解後的三個小時後，他們就拉著彼此，一邊咒罵著，一邊瘋狂地大笑著，跌跌撞撞地沖進了民政的大門。他們幾乎是威脅恐嚇著那些工作人員給他們飛速地辦理完了手續，然後回去把彼此啃了個徹底。他們傷害過彼此，他們幾乎永不停止爭吵，但最終他們選擇了那個愚蠢透頂的方式，蠻橫地宣告了對方的未來——直到上帝接管為止。他們得以以對方的正式伴侶身份出席所有的場合。在那個偉大的時刻之後，他們可以將彼此的名字刻進對方的墓碑。  
他莫名地盯著那些安靜懸浮在空中的塵埃，突然感到，這段時間，對於任何兩個心存不確定的人，都已經太久太久了。

安靜的冬季早晨，適宜於做一切的並不迫切的決定。  
在這個平凡的，對於任何一個倫敦市民都將是毫不出奇的早上，Mycroft決定了它。  
他應該感到不安的，但實際上恰恰相反——在Mycroft忙碌、規整的幾十年中，他從未體會過這樣如同永恆般的平靜。有些事自有其意志，而你明白自己只需去做，而後，順其自然。

——Lestrade應該得到一個正式的求婚。


	7. Chapter 7

那個決定看起來是如此的正確，以至於它必須被執行，任何力量都將無法將其阻擋。  
Mycroft做好了完美的準備。  
他重新謹慎推演了國際局勢，過濾了海量的國內資訊，以確保那一天將避開所有的選舉、會議、典禮，也不會有突如其來的恐怖襲擊、黨派之爭或者自然災害。  
他選定了對於Lestrade而言最舒適的餐廳——不那麼高檔到令人拘束，也不至於平庸到令整個背景索然無味。他親自指定了Tiffany & Co.的首款同性訂婚戒指——式樣樸素而低調，沒有任何多餘的裝飾。它由最頂級的首飾匠手工打磨，平滑並且不會影響日常活動。它由指定色度的灰白色的天鵝絨軟墊作為內襯，而那正是Lestrade的髪色。  
他斟酌了自己將要說的言辭，使它聽起來不會過分花哨，又不至於太過嚴肅。適度的讚美應該發自內心，不加矯飾，也沒有絲毫的誇張。他希望當他說出這些話時，內心將是百分百真誠的。  
他選定了當日的服飾，它們必須莊重得足以令Lestrade有所察覺而又不使人感到不自在。它們的顏色、樣式或是質感將不會觸發任何關於他們交往的過程中令人不適的記憶。  
他們會一切如常地出去上班，然後他們會回來，像任何一個平常的一天一樣——出去走走，談點兒什麼，吃些他們兩個人都感到舒適的餐點，最後讓一切都在序曲的鋪墊下自然地走向樂章的高潮。  
他將事項安排在他的記憶宮殿中列出了一張長長的表單，然後精確地確保它們執行。

Sherlock提前察覺了它。  
他皺了皺鼻子：“你打算向Lestrade求婚？”  
Mycroft的語音與他的措辭一樣，圓滑而毫無破綻：“Lestrade應該得到一個求婚。”。  
對於Mycroft要去做的事情，Sherlock的表情永遠都介於‘不認同’和‘很懷疑’之間：“你有沒有真正因為自己‘想要’而去做的事，不為任何理由，不考慮其他好處，哪怕一件？”  
於Mycroft而言，如果很多事情只是因為單純地‘想做’而去做，那麼英國早就該淪陷了。所以，當然不。但取而代之的，他回答道：“如果允許我隨心所欲地做一件事的話，那麼相信我，John Watson絕對沒有半點機會第二次踏進221B。”  
Sherlock走的速度比他所推測的還要快一些。

那麼，就只剩下最後一件事了。  
Mycroft在起床時想著。  
——他們之間始終缺乏一次正式的道歉。這必須在求婚前得到解決。  
於是他將一杯泡得完美無瑕的茶端到Lestrade床頭，好讓這個話題的展開沒有那麼突兀：“……我道歉。”  
“我原諒。”Lestrade隨口答道，並隨後伸了個懶腰，睜開眼笑道，“所以那是關於什麼的？”他一眼看見了床頭櫃上的茶，“——噢，謝謝。作為一個道歉，這實在非常貼心。”  
他沒有得到回復。

Mycroft為那話語裡的從容而短暫地忘記了語法。  
有好一瞬，他都被份坦蕩釘在原地動彈不得。

那就像是一場無聲的戰爭。  
歷經歲月摧折後依舊潛伏的驕傲。  
那些神似的鏡頭被精準地重疊，然後又悄無聲息地被掩埋在那些平淡之下。  
Mycroft想起兩年裡的很多個日夜，那60天內鏡頭前的欲言又止。Lestrade也許隨時都在這樣準備著原諒他，他準備著原諒任何事因為最終他還是會原諒的所以他甚至不介意是什麼事因為他確定地愛著Mycroft而Lestrade是真誠的，不管他們在不在一起。  
——Mycroft將永無機會獲得原諒，因為他甚至從未被真正譴責過。  
Mycroft突然覺得很遺憾。  
他看著Lestrade的手指，沒有費心去掩飾它：“Sherlock曾經問我，你有沒有真正因為自己‘想要’而去做的事？那個時候我答復道‘沒有’。”  
“你真的打算為這個道歉？我可完全能夠理解。”Lestrade端起杯子，並不真的將這當成一回事：眾所周知，年長的Holmes只有在和他的弟弟在一起的時候看起來才會像親生的哥倆。  
“不。”Mycroft轉而凝視著他的雙眼，語氣非常正式，“正相反，我突然覺得餘生都不會再有比這個時刻更愛你的時刻了。”  
“而這把你嚇著了？我看不出這有什麼可遺憾的。”Lestrade依舊將它當成一個調情回應了他，並愉快地將茶杯靠近自己的嘴唇，啜了一口，“嗯，完美，一如既往。”他向著Mycroft做了一個輕微挪揄的表情，“而且我確信未來還會有這樣的時刻的。”  
“或許。”Mycroft同時回答了他的兩個問題。  
“那是關於什麼的？”Lestrade將茶杯緩慢拿離，然後在抬起頭看見Mycroft的表情時終於意識到他過於正式的語氣。他費解地蹙起眉頭，“這聽著可不像是什麼好話。呣，並且考慮到你一貫說起話來拿腔拿調的德行，這聽起來簡直就讓人……”  
“只是在為自己的完美癖哀悼。我恐怕很難再等上十幾個小時去從餐廳侍應手中拿到戒指，”Mycroft遺憾地搖搖頭，Lestrade甚至來不及想清楚他話語裡的涵義，“……因為我不可能比現在更想向你求婚了。”  
如果連此刻都不是那個時刻，那麼這個世界上就再也沒有合適的時機了。  
Mycroft略微整了整衣裝，然後直視著他，安詳而舒緩地向著他單膝觸地。  
Mycroft的動作優雅高貴而語調莊重肅穆：“Greg Lestrade，相信我，此刻我說出這些話是帶著深切的恐懼的——我無法請求寬恕因那些錯誤已成為過往，而我深深地恐懼於自己迄今是否還有獲得諒解的資格。但唯有你可裁決我幸福與否。那麼，我是否享有這個榮幸，能懇請你慎重地考慮這一請求——你是否願意垂憐那個沒有歸所的靈魂，許可他尊你為畢生的君主，並恩准他停泊在你的領土做永久的休憩？”  
他抬起眼：“……Will you？”  
Lestrade的呼吸靜止住了。  
他不記得自己有眨眼。  
如果這不是發生在他們臥室裡的床前，Lestrade會覺得這場景完全是他狂妄的想像並且一連三日為之懊惱不已——儘管現在也差之不遠。  
在漫長的四十餘年中，他不曾記得在自己的人生中曾有幸目睹過如此璀璨奪目令人心眩神迷的神跡——實質意義上的英國政府自願臣服在他的腳下，向他屈膝獻上所有選擇的權利，靜候Lestrade的裁決。  
在全然寂靜的片刻後，Lestrade的茶杯“噹”的一聲頓到了床頭櫃上。  
他不知所措地坐直了，鼓著眼睛看了Mycroft三秒，震驚，失神，不知所措，然後驚訝地把茶吐到了茶盤裡：“看在上帝的份上！我們只是剛起床！而你甚至十分鐘後就要去議會了！”  
“沒錯。”Mycroft優雅地輕微頷首，修辭依舊華麗，“但即使是英國憲法也沒有這種荒謬的禁令，規定他的臣民不能在他愛人躺在床上的時候求婚。”  
“我完全沒有想到——”  
“事實上，你想過，而且不止一次。在我對你第一次公開身份之後。”對於他的回答，Mycroft可以有無盡的耐心。  
“好吧我想過——該死，我該意識得到你會發現它。”Lestrsde試著平復自己的過度呼吸，以免過於語無倫次，“但考慮到你可是實質上的大英政府以及你所效忠的皇室。你瞧，我一直覺得，你知道的，本該由我來詢問是否有這份加冕的榮幸。”*③  
“因為那完全的就是我的意思。”  
“那對女王太不敬了。”  
“噢，別裝得好像你在意這個似的。”Mycroft的嗓音柔滑得就像罪惡本身。  
“我的確不太介意……”Lestrade想了半晌，然後他坐起來把鬧鐘關掉，看起來好像終於冷靜了一點，“但我希望你的秘書有著足夠的耐心。”  
“並且我確定首相大人應該還可以再稍等個十幾分鐘。”  
“那很好。”Lestrade深呼吸。他穩穩地將茶杯推遠，然後把Mycroft粗魯地拉起來，將他們的唇緊密地貼合在一起。  
“……如你所願。”

“你知道，這太不可思議了。”  
稍後他們安靜下來，並且繼續完成了他們先前沒能完成的早餐後，Lestrade忍不住抱怨道。  
“我理解。”Mycroft皺皺眉，“事實上，我原本計畫好了一切，這些全部應該發生在十幾個小時之後。”他無處不在的控制慾正在使他感到不舒服。  
“你也知道的，那些完全不重要。”Lestrade的回答發自內心地誠懇。  
“但現在你手上沒有我的戒指讓我感覺不是非常好。”Mycroft向他的無名指上不無遺憾地掃去一眼。  
“噢，我無妨將這片吐司吃下去以當做你的契約，如果一個英國人總是需要一份相配的信物來將它定下的話。”Lestrade將傘塞到他懷裡，破例在門邊給了他一個吻，然後用‘噢，順便說句，下班記得買點兒香腸’的口氣笑道，“那麼行吧，暫且用這個代替一下，LOVE，然後下班記得把戒指帶回來。”  
Mycroft從來沒有做過這麼倉促的計畫，但他一點都不後悔。  
這是一次堪稱甜美的小小失誤，因為他不記得自己迄今為止的人生裡，曾體會過如此如釋重負的失敗。

當晚晚些時候，Mycroft帶回了戒指，Lestrade沒有抗拒。  
他們沒有等待最後的程式而是直接把戒指套上了手指，然後按照Mycroft先前的安排去散了散步，吃了點心，並聽了些Lestrade會喜歡的音樂。在行走時讓他們各自的手指隨意地觸碰過彼此。

Lestrade在戴上它前，只對著那枚戒指猶豫了短暫的三秒。  
那是一個甜蜜的承諾，從另一個意味上則是一枚小小的枷鎖。它意味著完全的信任，徹底的寬恕，絕對的忠誠，意味著Lestrade將再次俯首，向這個男人心甘情願地呈上他所有的餘生。  
他焦躁地扒了一下頭髮，嘀咕著：“噢，去他媽的。”  
他迄今已經把自己的生命交到Mycroft手上無數次，作為一個蘇格蘭場的探長，他受過傷，流過血，發過訃告，他每時每刻都被迫觀看著各種面孔永失所愛的悲哀。他還能有什麼更多的可供失去？  
Lestrade帶著他前半生積攢下來的勇氣，一鼓作氣地將那枚戒指戴到了自己的無名指上。  
We should all start to live before we get too old. Fear is stupid. So are regrets. *④  
我們當在垂垂老矣之前好好生活。恐懼是愚蠢的。遺憾也是。

那天晚上，他們纏綿地做愛。

Mycroft緩緩地讓自己沉入Lestrade的身體，那些緊實的肌肉立刻包裹了他。  
他發出一聲悠長的歎息，為那些澎湃襲來的、正撞擊著他的胸口的感動而顫抖不已。宗教的壁畫總會將性形容成神聖的、開悟的，乃至於最近距離接觸到聖靈的活動，而他終於意識到自己有多麼想要這個。  
那就像是——  
就像是直接用肉體觸摸了一個人的靈魂。  
Lestrade半睜著眼睛向上看著他，那裡面空茫著，澄澈得接近於空。  
Mycroft在一瞬間無法言喻的敬畏感裡親吻了他，他的血脈裡鼓噪著罪惡的念頭。Mycroft應該感謝Lestrade沒給他這個機會去沾染更多血腥——Lestrade似乎永遠在有意識或無意識地保護人們規避危險，那就像他自出生就攜帶在DNA中的天職。  
因為如果Mycroft現在發現Lestrade在那兩年裡，竟敢把這一面讓誰看到的話，他確定無疑地要那無論任何一個人在三天內躺進泰晤士河的河底。  
Lestrade固執地沒有閉眼。  
他向上深深地看著Mycroft，手指扣進他的手臂肌肉裡。在那龐然大物再一次被他所容納的過程中Lestrade輕微地戰慄，但他沒有閉起眼睛。  
他看著那幾顆痣，它們的位置沒有移動。  
他看著Mycroft的眼睛，那裡面清晰可見掠過的狂喜和細微的扭曲。相比起大英政府的輕微動搖，Lestrade意識到他自己是完全平靜著的。他更像在迎接一個老朋友，而不是什麼即將到來的災難，就像他一直都只是在等待，而所有的等待都不過是通往這一天的鋪墊。  
Mycroft強硬的的政治手腕帶動著英國在他的懷裡滴溜溜地轉動，其中並沒有漏掉一個Lestrade。  
他的痛苦並不那麼容易被人察覺，那是緣於Lestrade從未掙扎著像John一樣嘗試往前走，他就是，單純地停了下來，然後等待Mycroft再一次走進他的生活。  
在高潮的那一刻，他只是簡單地呼喚著：“Myc。”  
然後Mycroft迅速地握緊了他的手，讓他們的掌心熱而潮濕地緊貼在一起。  
於是他半睜著眼，微微張開嘴喘息著，跌進一片釋然織成的混沌中。

他們簡單地舉辦了婚禮，按照Lestrade的意思。  
Mycroft一如既往地理解了他的顧慮，他什麼也沒有問。事實上，只要Lestrade願意將自己的生活和他的綁定在一起，他什麼也不在意。反正他也並不需要一個豪華隆重的婚禮來為自己已經擁有的地位或聲名再增添點兒什麼。  
他們在小教堂裡簡單地親吻彼此，許下一生的諾言。  
他們只邀請了不到五十人作為見證，至於邀請政界人士則是Mycroft提議的。Lestrade瞪著那正經八百的官員足足好幾秒，然後他失聲笑起來：“你這個變著法兒撈錢的政界老狐狸。”  
考慮到他們實質上都沒有時間出去度蜜月，於是他們開了一個帳戶，所有賓客可以自願存一點錢，然後他們將它捐助了給一家口碑不錯的流浪兒收養慈善機構（得說，那數量可真不是一點點兒）。或許以後在他們準備好了的時候，他們會考慮從那裡收養一個到兩個孩子。不過那些都不用急。  
Sherlock很難得地沒有在婚禮上出言諷刺，那也許是John Watson醫生昨天剛和他因為鵪鶉翅膀的問題吵過一架的緣故。  
在婚禮後，Mycroft彬彬有禮地送走那些政要人物。他們寒暄握手，客氣地交換一點兒彼此都心知肚明的恭維，又或者定下下次約見的時間。  
其中有一位大腹便便的黑鏡框男士在臨走時停留了一步，於是Mycroft轉向他，預備傾聽他的問題。但他只是不解地問道：“其實我有些不明白——像您這樣的大政客，為什麼最終會選擇了一個籍籍無名的蘇格蘭場探長作為自己的終身伴侶？”  
自古禍從口出。作為一個部門新聞發言人，這恭維未免太過糟糕。  
單為了他這一句話中顯示出的糟糕洞察力，如果這位官員此生還想再往上升遷哪怕一個職位，那就算Mycroft的徹底失敗。  
Mycroft微笑著轉動了一下無名指上的戒指：“因為你不配。”

在某個尋常的陰天的午後，Lestrade提早結束了一樁案件回到家。  
——好吧，現在是他們的家了。  
他並沒有寄望著Mycroft會在，因著Mycroft恐怖的工作日程，從七年前他們交往開始，他們的行程就一直是聚少離多。但當Lestrade脫下警服掛在衣架上時，他意外地在沙發上發現了一枚人型三件套Mycroft——睡著了的。於是Lestrade脫下鞋，盡可能輕地走過地毯，站在他的面前向他俯下身去。  
Lestrade沒有打擾他，只是在陰天微弱的光線裡凝視著Mycroft。  
Mycroft的睡眠一向很淺，容易被驚醒，但這次他沒有。稀薄的光線在他的鼻側和睫毛下投下陰影，Lestrade就那樣定定地注視了他十幾秒。  
然後他想起那個午後。  
越過窗框的樹蔭，白色的瓷碟和餅乾屑，嗡嗡發著微響的筆記本風扇。一切都安詳而寧靜，Mycroft枕在他的腹部睡著，讓筆電就那麼開著。那是一切開始的地方。  
Lestrade不經常懷舊，考慮到他的工作實在容不得他太奢侈地多愁善感。但他無法不聯想起那個相似的午後，在那個時候，Mycroft不論是情願或是不情願的，都向他交付了全部的信任。他想著，不，不止是缺點，所有與Mycroft相關的事情都是特權。  
他沒有期待著Mycroft在家是因為他知道中國海軍的戰艦正停泊在英國皇家海軍母港樸茨茅斯，而他們下午四點即要得出一個應對方案。即便匆匆往返，Mycroft也只能在家睡上三個小時，而這段時間Lestrade甚至都不在家裡。  
如果他想要得到Lestrade，他已經得到了。Mycroft根本無需將這些瑣碎龐大的細節費時耗力地全部裝給Lestrade看，除非他並沒有在裝。  
除非Mycroft發自內心地認為此處適於短暫的休憩。  
就……看看那些證據吧，哪怕一次，像Holmes們那樣。Lestrade默默地想著。  
勇敢點兒，你可以選擇相信一次，就可以選擇第二次。  
他在Mycroft的身側跪下去。  
他從沒有機會看到Mycroft戒指的內側，他曾經想過那也許是一片空白。Lestrade輕柔地取下了它，讀取著內側的文字。——M & G  
Lestrade有那麼一瞬間考慮搖醒Mycroft讓他看著自己——他會明白的，他會從他的隨便哪個細微的表情裡讀懂他的變化，Mycroft也許會願意目睹他的努力在這一時刻最終創造了奇跡。  
但他最終沒有那麼做。那無關緊要，Lestrade有很多，很多機會讓他明白。  
他低下頭，親吻了那枚戒指。

一切都很複雜，同時一切都很簡單。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3、單膝下跪這種禮儀據說是源自西方騎士受封，是一種很隆重的禮儀，一般只有在見到君王時採用（具體怎樣我是不清楚的……）。所以實質意義上的英國政府甘願向他自降身份，單膝下跪將畢生摯愛奉為自己此生的君王，這突然顛覆的等級差真是妙極了~從一開始看到這條我就決定，探長絕對值得這個——蠟燭鮮花樂隊小禮服甚至戒指都可以沒有，乃至何種場合都無關緊要，但麥哥在求婚時必須得跪一次。
> 
> 4、“We should all start to live before we get too old. Fear is stupid. So are regrets. ”—— Marilyn Monroe


	8. Chapter 8

“好吧，這樣繼續下去，將會破壞哪些國家安全條規？”Lestrade打著呵欠，手臂仍然不十分規矩。  
“大約有十三項，如果你堅持把手放在——”  
“不我並不想真的知道。”Lestrade毫不客氣地打斷，並且戳了戳他，“基佬，快起來。”  
Mycroft愣了一會，然後低聲笑了起來：“上帝啊，這還是我第一次收到如此有創意的愛稱。”  
“你以後會收到更多的。”Lestrade不以為意地低聲嘟囔，他給了那還在賴床的官員一個懶洋洋的親吻，然後翻身起來，去啟動他的烤麵包機。  
在這個愉快的早晨，兩人都帶著早安吻後愜意的餘韻。Mycroft決定，這是個正確的時刻，讓他可以問出那個迄今唯一存留的問題。  
他一邊對著鏡子調整著領帶的位置：“Greg。”  
“嗯哼？”Lestrade在那邊發出個‘我聽見了’的鼻音，叮叮噹噹地對著機器忙碌。  
“如果你還記得的話，我曾經把一把傘遺落在了蘇格蘭場。”Mycroft只是通過鏡子用餘光看了他一眼，好讓自己顯得並不那麼在意。  
“很重要嗎？”Lestrade稍微回想了一下，向外探出半個頭。  
“不算。”  
“那麼我想是丟在哪個案發現場了。”Lestrade搖搖頭。  
“所以你保留它並不是因為其他原因。”  
“上帝，你當然知道這個……但別告訴我你真的在意——我以為那根本不重要。”Lestrade驚奇地看著他，將那些烤得鬆軟的麵包端到桌上並推了兩片到他那邊：“我不明白你為何這樣想。保留著它讓我感到舒適，但是沒有了那也並不是什麼值得注意的事情。人們留著東西只是為了紀念，如果從來不打算忘記，那紀念品留著做什麼用？難道你需要一把小提琴才能提醒自己記得要去關心一下你的弟弟？”  
啊。所以那就是那個答案了。  
從不遺忘，因此無需紀念。  
面對Lestrade，他似乎一直在不停地犯錯。Lestrade從未沒打算走出這段回憶，不是因為他從一開始就不在裡面，而是因為他根本從始至終都不畏懼住在裡面。  
“但你依然戴著戒指。”Mycroft力求讓他的聲音不會帶著波動，他穿好了最後一件外套。  
“噢，那可不一樣。一般人都那麼做，不是嗎？我可半點都不想被拿來和你那天才反社會的弟弟比較，而且我喜歡看到女性瞟向你戒指時遺憾的神色。”Lestrade大笑起來。他半只袖子擼起來，看起來粗獷又隨意。  
他隨意地咬著半片面包，一身都是麵包屑的碎末，但是天哪，Mycroft敢發誓，他從不知道有任何一個人可有資格稱得上‘美妙’，除了他面前這一個。

Mycroft想著，不，還會有讓他更想求婚的時刻的。  
他在那個瞬間，感到一種強烈的、將戒指取下並再次向這個頭髮灰白的溫和男人求婚的衝動——除此之外無以表達。Lestrade即是神諭，他即是美德行走在人間的旨意，而Mycroft只需應他的召喚歸往永恆的寧和。  
但，不。Mycroft仍然很明白何為正確的事。  
他轉而拿起咖啡壺為Lestrade倒上一些，一如往常地微微抬眉示意：“2/3高度？”  
“噢是的。”  
Mycroft愉快地吃掉了所有那些麵包，儘管公正地評估的話，它們的邊角烤得稍微有點兒焦。但它們仍然勝過他所有的西點師所做出來的玩意兒。  
在這個早晨，Mycroft永久地刪除掉了自己的問題列表。他不需要再詢問關於茶點的事情，以及其他任何。它們所有的不對勁都只是為了尖叫著告知他某一件重要的事。  
而現在他已經知道了。

在那一天的下午，在那之後，Mycroft擁有了兩樣他可以永遠隨身攜帶的東西。*⑤

Mycroft手握著成千上萬種能讓人悲傷痛苦的方法，它們各有不同。  
——但那唯一幸福的出路，將永歸Greg Lestrade名下。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5、麥哥擁有的兩樣可以隨身攜帶的東西，其一你們都知道了，其二你們看了番外也就知道了。


	9. 番外一：隨身攜帶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mycroft並不是個戀物癖，眾所周知。” ——靈感來自一篇Johnlock文，以及，請相信我並沒有真的在寫一個Mycroft/小黑傘的神奇CP。

Mycroft喜歡所有他能夠握在手裡的東西，比如骨牌，比如人心，又比如傘和權術。你永遠不知道那些你握在手裡的東西能夠帶給你什麼，而Mycroft十分擅長於作出預測。  
你所擁有的將引領你去往完全不同的結局——這驚險、刺激，需要智慧。那種無窮無盡的可能性讓人心醉神迷。  
但Mycroft並不太喜歡依賴些什麼，因為那些終究會成為他的弱點。因此他在選擇自己可以擁有的東西時，下意識地排除了一些太容易被其他人也抓在手裡的東西。他在善意的選擇中與他的兄弟漸行漸遠。當他在人生苦旅中回頭眺望時，身旁已空無一人。  
但他總是需要抓住些什麼的。  
只有一樣，Mycroft允許自己放心地依賴到隨時隨身攜帶。  
樸實，內斂，低調的顏色和平凡的外形。  
歷經歲月的圓滑的觸感，不至於使他感到疼痛；意外鋒利的尖刺，讓想要對他責難的人識相地閉嘴；還有堅韌的骨架。給他帶來穩健的安全感。它是個可靠的夥伴。它使Mycroft在很多時候免受風雨之苦。  
誠然，它並不是萬能的（沒有事物會是萬能的），它不能抵禦所有想要侵襲Mycroft的風雨。甚至有時候風雨過大時，Mycroft不得不小心收起，以免損壞了它。但這不是說在這些時候它的存在就全然的無用——Mycroft欣慰於自己可以免於置身於全然的孤立之中。他需要這個，即使這種感覺並不經常。  
Mycroft擁有過很多，它們足以充當一根拐杖，而他全部棄於牆角。他說不上哪一種更好些，反正它們到最後都會成為“曾經”這個詞條下微不足道的一個註解條目，而不是“支撐”。  
他從不讓那些充滿誘惑的東西放肆地侵入到自己的生活。它們有的太過脆弱，有的太過花哨，有的需用心保養。它們太多變數，而它則十分的穩定——即使有時也會堅決地拒絕合作。他不記得自己是否曾有過可稱為“十分滿意”的時候，所以他決不能，也不會讓其離開自己身邊。  
而如今他心甘情願地放任自己的生活被它入侵，它出現在他日常行程乃至思維的每一個角落。  
他在出門時帶著它，他在開會時帶著它。他願意使用“喜愛”來定義這一種感受，因為他清楚，無論道路在風雨中往何處延展，最終它會引導他通往那個最接近於“家”的神聖的棲息之所。  
他意識到，當自己攜帶著它時，他將始終在前行的路上，而同時永在歸家的途中。他得以從“充滿變數”的甜蜜的詛咒中脫身，並將被允許停止這漫無邊際的風雨中的流亡。於是他微笑起來，對著他唯一允許自己沉淪的對象，輕聲呢喃出那個溫柔的名字：“Greg Lestrade。”

[fin]

注：  
所以麥哥隨身攜帶的是他對場花的感情~  
想歪成小黑傘的請自己去面壁吧-3-


	10. 番外三：《強權政策》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 發生在正文結束後。  
> 第歐根尼辦公室PLAY，有落地窗，地毯和辦公桌。PWP，關於Mycroft的道歉是如何進行的。提示：看清屬性，是【雷麥】不是麥雷而且這一篇裡是絲毫不逆的，務必小心戳進。

當Lestrade走進第歐根尼的心臟時，Mycroft正交叉十指意味深長地看著他。然後他笑了起來：“Mycroft。”  
他走到Mycroft面前然後雙手按在桌上，挑眉站在那裡。  
Mycroft目光深邃地打量著他一會兒，用公事公辦的語氣開口了：“閣下有何貴幹？”  
“哦，我來借一塊防彈玻璃。”Lestrade愉快地在他身邊隨意走了一圈，在幾塊落地窗前左看看右看看。Mycroft若有所思的視線一直黏在他的背上，跟著Lestrade在辦公室裡轉了半圈，而後他站起來緩步走到他的旁邊去：“玻璃？”  
“沒錯。”Lestrade用指節輕輕敲擊著落地玻璃，最終他滿意地點點頭，然後用最快的速度反扭住那在他身邊徘徊的男人，推送到最近的一面落地窗前，——“唔，就是這一面。”他用自身重量壓制住反扭的雙手，而後微笑著露出一排齊整的小白牙。  
Mycroft甚至沒有嘗試去掙脫。他只是調整了一下姿勢，依然用那種不緊不慢的語調道：“你確實瞭解到這是我的辦公室？”  
“你瞧，你也確實知道我要幹嘛。”Lestrade滿不在乎地向他湊過去，在他唇上蜻蜓點水地蹭過，然後用最慢最折磨人的方式親了親Mycroft的的後頸。他說話的方式故意效仿著Mycroft的語氣，每個字都說得清晰，慢條斯理得簡直可恨：“說真的？在整個俱樂部員工的眼前在他們辦公室裡操他們老闆，這感覺好到足夠我願意為此去蹲半個月監獄。”  
Mycroft隔著鏡子裡的影像與他對視，不動聲色地道：“在閣下的預設裡，我是否應該表現出驚慌？”  
“噢……不需要。”Lestrade拖了個長音，捏住Mycroft的下巴然後粗魯地吻了他，“那些冠冕堂皇的外交辭令是你的領域，我可不是來玩什麼控制慾play的，我只是突然想操你，就這裡，就此刻，說得夠清楚嗎？”  
一個披著鎮定外表，渾身散發著禁慾氣息的Mycroft本身就夠惹火了。  
“我呆在家裡，把那些該死的糖罐放到架子上，但我突然想到：嘿，為什麼不能做點兒更妙的事，我要呆在這裡和一堆蠢得該死的罐子在一起？——而我又不幸確確實實地記得，你還欠我一次道歉。”他向前挺進，直至擠壓住Mycroft的臀部，用一個充滿威脅性的勃起完成了對他即將要做的事情的宣告，Mycroft短促地吸了口氣。  
Lestrade一邊輕微地在臀縫間磨蹭自己，一邊伸出一隻手到前面揉動著西裝褲間的美妙隆起，而且絕對沒有錯過那兩記幾不可察的顫抖。他含進耳垂用舌尖卷著舔弄了一會，用變得粗礪低啞的聲音狎昵地在耳邊呼出灼熱的氣息：“想一想……我將要做的事情。”他的手指跟著說話的節奏撚動，“我不會鎖上門，門外你的員工和大臣們來來去去，而秘書隨時都可能走進來。我不會剝掉你的衣服，只會把你從黑色褲裝小口掏出來，然後激烈地吸著你，直到你腳軟地滑到地毯上。”手掌遊移到腰際，緊密地貼合著撫弄，“然後我會把你拉起來，剝掉你品質上乘的定制西褲，在這面透明玻璃牆上緩慢地操你。如果你呻吟得太大聲，就會有人過來敲門，而你只能忍耐著，儘量用鎮靜的語調回答——但你不行，緊張使你變得出奇敏感而我將不作聲地更加兇狠地頂得你渾身發顫，然後他們就全都會知道裡面發生了什麼。”手掌往上，隔著三件筆挺的西裝撫弄胸口，Mycroft的呼吸明顯加重了，“最後我會把你按在你辦公的桌子上，你會拒絕，但我會無情地繼續撫摸它，直到讓你火熱絲滑的陰莖壓在桌面上，噴射出的液體弄髒你下一份要發出去的機要檔。不管怎樣清理它最後都會留下痕跡，拿到它的人會花三分鐘疑惑那是什麼然後他們會感到尷尬——為這火辣畫面他們不得不頂著個堅硬的勃起忍受完整個會議。”Lestrade擰轉了一下手腕，滿意地聽到一聲被猛然梗住的呼吸。  
“有創意的宣告。”Mycroft深呼吸了一下，維持著聲線的穩定，就像他現在並不是被Lestrade反扭著雙手壓在玻璃牆上、而是遊刃有餘地高坐在主席臺上等待參見似的，“但聽起來對我毫無益處可言——我能不能好奇一下，是什麼讓閣下認為，事態竟會照你想要的方向發展？”  
“噢Mycroft……”Lestrade將他用力翻轉過來，一面品嘗著他的咽喉低語，一面熟練地打開他的褲鏈，兩根手指在頂端溝壑處報以意味深長的一記抹動。他感覺到那修長的隆起在自己的手中跳動了一下，“你從不冒風險，你的俱樂部緊急回應時間不超過30秒——John曾經造訪過一次而那就足夠我知曉一切。從我能夠說完那段宣告而發現自己並沒被哪個保安沖進來架走開始，除了理解成默許我還該有別的想法嗎？Myc？而我甚至還給了你額外的一分鐘讓你可以對現況做充分的評估。”他笑得有點危險，“這裡面如果我還有什麼應該糾正的……Tell me。”  
Mycroft用一個低聲的輕喘讚許了他——在Lestrade工作到喉結的時候。他的聲帶在Lestrade熱情的舌面下輕微振動著，“不錯的推理，值得我給你一個許可。”  
Lestrade貼著他的側頸露出一排小白牙，似乎是微笑了一下，然後意圖明顯地漸漸降低重心，讓他熾熱的氣息隔著襯衫曖昧地一路往下噴在Mycroft的腹部，同時用手掌包覆住那個鼓脹起來的部位，在Mycroft禁慾的黑色西褲間情色地揉動。  
Mycroft帶著身居高位之人特有的高傲許可了他，就好像他的罪證並沒有在Lestrade的手裡抽動著似的：“那麼，跪下去，”他的聲音像上好的絲綢，並以他的表情表現出了恰如其分的被娛樂的程度。他任Lestrade順利地滑下去半跪在他的胯前，正像一個高傲的君王所做的那樣。他戴著樸素白金戒指的手指穿過Lestrade粗糲不馴服的頭髮，將他按下去，“舔。”  
Lestrade欣然從命。  
他小心翼翼地用唇舌隔著軟布愛撫了一會那個部位，然後解放了它。在冷酷的黑色棉料的包裹中，它的顏色鮮明且十分任性，與他面前散發著控制慾的男人形成美妙的反差。他好好地欣賞了一下這番情景，然後試探地調整了一個姿勢，以手托住，慢慢地將它含入。  
Mycroft發出一些輕微的呼吸聲。  
他此刻看不見Mycroft的表情，只有腰部襯衫的皺褶不斷起伏。黑色筆挺的西裝褲襯著解放出來的肉粉色的陰莖，禁慾和放縱的雙重美感，就像英國政府整個人都被包裹在一層冷淡而疏離的硬殼裡，保持著絕對的冷靜——而這讓他怒張的勃起就顯得格外的有威脅性。  
他小心地吞入，儘量避免牙齒造成的不適感，直至將它吞到滿滿地抵住喉口。Lestrade的鼻尖頂到了冰冷光滑的皮帶扣，不知為何這讓它變得更為情色。他收攏嘴唇，輕輕的吞咽了一下，仿佛要讓它去往更深的地方。  
——這讓他滾燙的咽喉美妙地擠壓著膨大的頭部。  
Mycroft發出了一聲顫抖著的輕哼，他的指節按住了Lestrade的肩，閉著眼將頭微微仰靠在玻璃上試圖支撐自己。在整個吞咽過程中他顯得相當安靜而矜持，他只是手指平抓著Lestrade灰白色的頭髮，偶爾曲起腿以阻止自己將胯挺向他的嘴唇，並在這期間盡可能的保持著安靜。  
Lestrade好好地適應了一下，然後在他能勞動起自己的舌頭之前，就聽見Mycroft的語調帶著情動的輕微不耐從頭頂傾瀉下來。  
他用特有的、養尊處優的華麗語調命令道：“D.I Lestrade？我期待著你兌現你的承諾。”  
作為一個探長，Lestrade擁有值得稱道的執行力。他的專長不是服從命令，他一向擅長於聽從指示並用最好的方式執行它。——英國政府絕對應該為他的高執行標準而嘉獎他，兩種意義上的。  
他讓濕熱滑膩的舌頭以最色情最折磨人的方式緩緩繞過柱身，誘發出一些斷斷續續的粗重呼吸，然後他突然飛速地舔過敏感的頭部，濕潤而快速地舔去那些滲漏的前液，卷住覃狀的前端來回地反復舔舐起來——這讓空氣在口腔內壁製造出一些淫靡的“噗嗤”聲。  
Mycroft忍不住吞咽了一下，腹部的襯衫美妙地繃緊了。  
當嘴唇擠壓過柱頭的溝壑時，他的嘴唇能察覺到硬度的變化。當鼓脹著的陰莖撐開他的嘴唇時，Lestrade能感到搏動著的血管在下嘴唇滑動著製造出一點兒阻力，壓迫出的觸感。  
如此急切的、赤裸的、火熱的渴望。  
在所有Mycroft提出過的或明顯或隱晦的請求中，不可能有比這更坦白的一種了。  
他試圖好好含住，但急切的推進很快就使他的嘴唇發麻，而他驚異於自己竟然如此享受大英政府的失控以至於更加努力地轉動著角度舔舐那光滑的勃起——不斷滾動的喉結和頭髮中顫抖扣緊的手指絕對是足夠豐厚的回報，而從嘴角滑下陰莖的唾液讓這一切都惹火得不可思議。  
他深深地將Mycroft吞進去。他的下嘴唇碰觸到了柔軟的帶著褶皺的皮膚，懸垂的兩枚小球。相比起太有視覺震撼力的陰莖，它顯得沒那麼有攻擊性。Lestrade在那頭昏腦漲的吞吐中仍然設法騰出三枚手指有意思地摸了摸它，然後他聽見了繃緊的聲音，那聲音太過用力以至於顯得有些咬牙切齒：“Greg——”他樂於從命，迅速而有技術地運用自己的大拇指——它比其他的手指都要寬上將近三分之，用力會更均勻一——按撚、揉搓著內裡的小圓球。  
那就像一道被解除的禁令，Mycroft的完美自控開始頑固地拒絕合作，他的冷淡逐步地在衝動下瓦解，在衝擊下不住發出輕微而尾音拖長的“噢——”，他不得不借助著牆面的力量才能勉強站立，手指用力地扣進Lestrade的肌肉裡。  
Lestrade嘗試了一下，他微微曲起Mycroft的腿把他拖下來，並最終成功地順著玻璃牆將兩人滑倒在厚厚的地毯上。Mycroft沒有反抗。他任由Lestrade幫他從褲子的束縛中拆出來，同時也解開他自己的——幾乎是同時，Lestrade胯間隆起的幅度就讓他感到了一陣酥麻在脊骨上擴散。心臟搏動的聲音在兩個人的胸腔中隆隆作響。  
Lestrade低頭看了一眼自己還沒有得到絲毫回報、正憤怒宣告著不滿的陰莖，挑眉道：“我相信閣下的政治信條是有來有往互惠互利？”  
Mycroft就連躺著衣衫不整也像絲毫無損他的威儀，他頗具深意的一挑眉：“而我以為探長奉行強權政策自食其力？”  
“你還真是懶得出奇。”Lestrade努力地拆解他的皮帶。  
“女王顯然另有高見。”Mycroft這次乾脆懶懶的連字都不願意再多說幾個。  
他們在言語中冷嘲熱諷，刀來劍往，手底下一個都不停。這些言辭最後都以一個拔高的深吸氣做結。  
下一秒，Lestrade就扒掉了他可恨的西裝褲，一把抓住那鼓脹得通紅的莖身和自己的握在一處兇狠地擼動起來。Mycroft立刻在他懷裡繃緊了腰身，莖身頂端湧出一波濕滑液體，他們同時在直沖腦門的快感下呻吟著，語言被瞬間拋棄了。  
當他們都緩過來的時候，Lestrade帶著些兒惡意掏出了他兜裡的潤滑劑，同時把那礙事的外套遠遠丟開。他倒了一大團在手上，也沒等到那些液體變得溫熱就毫不溫柔地將手指伸了進去。Mycroft明顯有些不贊同地蹙眉，但Lestrade有預謀地在第一時間將手指擦到了那個關鍵的點上。  
於是Mycroft唯一能夠有的反應就是控制自己不呻吟得太大聲。  
他們用了幾分鐘的時間滾在一起好一會兒，互相撫摸、親吻、挨蹭著彼此以及致力於讓對方穿得比自己更少。Lestrade很是費了些耐心準備，一直到他確認Mycroft能夠毫無困難地接受他的尺寸。然後他帶著些戲謔地直起身，在時斷時續的劇烈喘息聲中刻意地禮貌道：“閣下是否已準備好接受我的造次？”  
“我深深的……為你的紳士精神所感動，”Mycroft著意向他的手腕撇去一眼，他的胸膛起伏著，經過調整的呼吸恰到好處地介於整齊和淩亂之間，“考慮到你之前闖進來的行為，以及現在都還粗魯地按在我胯骨上這件事——我得說，這真是給我留下了深刻的印象。”  
“噢我可不想看到在我把你按到玻璃上操的時候有人經過。”Lestrade笑了起來，將Mycroft不那麼溫柔地從地上拉起來，然後反剪在玻璃牆邊單手扣住他的手腕。他此刻髮型狂放，衣襟粗野地敞開著，“我好歹是倫敦一名小小的探員，我關心你手下的福祉。如果他們不小心路過之後又悄悄地消失了，相信還是關我的事的。”  
“多麼仁慈啊，Greg。”Mycroft面色微微染著些紅，慵懶地轉了轉臉好讓自己開口時更舒服些。他掌心朝上地伸開手掌，讓一個袖扣旁邊細小的電子器件滑落到掌心然後握住，“那麼探長閣下務必更賣力些。第歐根尼的通信設施已經久失維護，按起來頗有些費勁，如果你努力一點，或許我會有力氣將這些警告順利地知會——”他沒有說完那句話。  
因為突然地，他的腸壁就裹住了一段火熱的絲綢。  
Lestrade狠狠地宣告：“Mycroft，你絕對是在玩火。”  
這讓人興奮但同時也十分艱難。然後它還在緩慢地磨人地往——上——頂——  
“……嘶！”  
“你必須接受。”一個不容反駁的宣告，以及繼續挺進。當Lestrade決定要去做某事的時候，他可以表現得極其強硬。  
越——來——越——深——  
Oh上帝。  
官員的眼前短暫地一片模糊，不由自主地收縮著穴口，無法顧及這是否讓它變得像一個放蕩的吸吮。  
背後的男人被那緊縮著裹住自己的動作弄得屏住了呼吸。但他沒有停止，只是繼續悶聲不響地往裡挺進，他不顧Mycroft些許掙扎的彈動，毫不留情地將面前人的小腹用力按向自己，直至它堅定地將整根吞入。然後Lestrade短促地吸了口氣，從胸膛中爆出了一聲悠長低啞的歎息：“……我現在覺得，該多操操你。這感覺見鬼的棒極了。”  
因為那脹滿的不適應感，Mycroft的頸項微微向後折起，呼吸變得短促急快，額角飆出一層薄汗。他勉力地倚靠著玻璃並將發燙的臉頰貼合著它，掌心將通信器扣在光滑的玻璃面上，防止它失手滑下來。  
“看看你……我簡直不能想像你開會時的樣子。噢！那些，”Lestrade粗重地喘息，他只堅持了一會兒，然後就開始兇狠地整根抽出又操進他。起初只是些黏膩的水聲，後來在他們劇烈的喘息中就夾雜進了空氣擠壓著潤滑油發出的撲哧的輕響，“那些，大臣們，他們是怎麼能夠看、看著你而不慾望勃發的，嗯？”他一個挺腰，撐開整個入口，又凖又狠地撞在那個點上，滿意地從三件套男人喉中逼出一聲顫抖著的悶哼。  
一陣熱辣辣席捲全身的快感伴隨著些許痛楚，讓刺激來得更加洶湧。這正是Mycroft最喜歡那種方式——不那麼體貼的，但也不至於粗暴的性愛。這讓人激動、全情投入，無法自抑。他的自控力正搖搖欲墜，而Lestrade對此知之甚詳。他借助自己身體的力量將Mycroft死死固定在玻璃牆上動彈不得，兩人都汗津津的，抖著，近乎痙攣地在蹭著彼此，這感覺如此對。他解開Mycroft襯衫最下方的兩顆扣子，將手橫著伸進襯衫下面大力地撫動，Mycroft渾身繃緊地在他的壓制下彈動了一下，發出一些介於極樂和不滿之間的聲音。  
Lestrade完美實踐了他的諾言，用他的火熱反復撐開那個緊窄的入口，他在潤滑的助力下大幅度地擺動著腰，將一波波脹滿的快感送到兩人的體內。他一邊張大口呼吸，一邊分心想著，如果此刻有人能從玻璃的另一邊觀看，一定可以看見Mycroft碩大的龜頭在玻璃上被壓迫著的樣子。在Lestrade前後夾擊的照顧下，他的顴骨微微發紅，呼吸淩亂地噴吐在玻璃上，兩腿分開發顫，血脈怒張著，而一直整潔筆直的領帶此刻淩亂地搭在肩上。  
他上身還好好地穿著那件天價襯衫，馬甲淩亂地掛在身上，褲子垂在膝蓋處，只有他的勃起在Lestrade的手中醒目地脹滿著。它的手感是如此飽滿而且圓潤，頭部吐出的前液在光滑的玻璃上塗下一道淫靡的濕痕。  
這TM太火辣了。Lestrade為那景象幾乎要窒息。他差不多是將Mycroft的臉龐往後扳向他，然後分秒不差地啃上他的嘴唇，饑渴地舔舐、啃咬了好一會。  
Mycroft半眯起眼，在兩次呼吸的間隙中仍能展現他巨細無靡的讀心能力：“也許你會高興聽到……”他對輕微紅腫的唇角有些惱火，輕微地皺著眉，“那一邊確實是有個攝像機。它的清晰度足以——”Mycroft幾乎是立刻就把那句話吞了回去，肌肉回以條件反射的一陣抽緊。  
操，Lestrade可以被這一句話就再弄硬一次。  
他咬著牙放肆地將自己操進那個地方，感受著肌肉環緊緊地銜著他的溝壑處，有那麼一刻幾乎想把蛋蛋都捅進去——這TM太過了。他抽回原本環在那男人腰上的手指，幾乎是癡迷地摸看摸被他的陰莖撐開變薄的入口。那裡已經濕熱得一塌糊塗，被摩擦弄得又紅又腫，甚至還有潤滑劑往下流到大腿上——只要想一想改天Mycroft也許會把那段錄影拿來自得其樂，他甚至都不需要再加上點兒什麼刺激就可以當場高潮。  
Lestrade喘息著將手探入襯衫的底部撫摸，然後在深深的親吻中匆忙地將他的馬甲剝掉——他明顯犯了個大錯誤，他應該在一開始就把Mycroft拆禮物一樣拆得光溜溜的。而現在他們忙著親吻，忙著操和被操，以及忙著將自己和對方緊密地貼在一起氣喘吁吁地磨蹭——誰都沒有那個閒心去好好地將衣服剝下來。Mycroft呻吟著，微微調整姿勢以更好的角度迎上他。他的襯衫裡又熱又潮濕，肌肉在不見光的地方繃緊著。  
他們在玻璃前操著彼此好一會，直到膝蓋開始為玻璃的堅硬和冰冷感到不適。最後Lestrade決定這個姿勢並不能讓他擁有最好的施力角度。他們踉踉蹌蹌地拉扯、推攘著彼此，勉強移動到了辦公桌旁邊。  
Mycroft試圖讓自己好好地避開那些文件但是悲慘地失敗了——在近身擒拿上，很明顯Lestrade有著比他豐富得多的實戰經驗。Mycroft踉蹌了一步，然後在Lestrade著意的引領下一隻手撐到了桌面上。就算他此刻有心去收拾那些檔案他也不打算去——他無人照顧的陰莖在身前孤零零地挺立著、膨脹著，而身後粗大、漲紅的陰莖在他的臀瓣中瘋狂地進出。沒有跌倒在辦公桌上已經是他最大的勝利。  
身後半支撐著他的男人顴骨染著狂傲的紅，頭髮正淩亂不堪。Lestrade喘著氣，他一隻手牢牢地反箍著Mycroft的肩膀，騰出一隻手去猛烈地擼動著他無人照顧的陰莖，低吼著命令道：“——讓我看。”  
他很清楚自己的聲音在此刻可以造成什麼效果。  
“Oh God——”Mycroft的語調扭曲了。  
他激烈地戰慄著，被撞擊時震盪的波浪從他的肌肉上流過。在劇烈的喘息聲中，Mycroft修長有力的手指緊緊地握在桌沿上。他痙攣著閉起眼睛，吞下了某些可疑的聲音——類似於輕微啜泣及尖叫的。但是，是的，他沒有求饒。  
Mycroft從不求饒。  
“你從、Oh Shit——從不禱告。”Lestrade喘了兩口氣，兇狠地按住他的腰，讓疾風暴雨般的快感一波狠過一波地沖刷過脊髓神經，“所以我不介意將它當成一個，變相的，屈服。”他任由Mycroft朝著自己倒過來，緊實的手臂肌肉將在顫抖著的官員緊緊禁錮在懷裡，更加強勁地抽插令兩人都顛簸不已。  
繃緊、濕滑，以及禁忌的刺激——  
一個標記會很適合他。  
Lestrade在那刹那感到了做下標記的強烈衝動，他沒有抵抗它，並在下一刻低下頭，在Mycroft領帶和襯衫無法掩飾的高位處用力地吮了一個吻痕出來。  
Mycroft立刻對那太有侵略性的吸吮做出了反應。  
Lestrade輕聲咒罵著，聲音裡也帶了些扭曲：“他媽的，操，Mycroft，你快到了……我能感覺到——”他火熱的陰莖感覺到了一波失去自控的肌肉的痙攣，它們如此緊湊，而且強勁。“噢……噢！”他咬著牙，堅定而緩慢地往前挺送到底，而後Mycroft就在那最後一根稻草的力量下崩潰了，他僵直著繃緊腰，顫抖了一次、兩次，然後他猛地咬住領帶仰起頭，哽咽著將白色的液體激射在棕黑色的辦公台面上。  
——沒能避過他所有的機要檔，不過萬幸的是，除了絕密級的那些。  
深深淺淺的白濁就這麼灑在光滑的桌面上，而這簡直火辣得讓人由內而外地顫抖起來。  
Lestrade發出一聲低咒，在那不得多見的奇景中徹底失去了控制。他喘得像跑了五千米似的，用前所未有的瘋狂節律將汗津津的Mycroft壓倒在辦公桌上狠命操幹著，直到他再也無法忍耐，激烈地射在了Mycroft體內。  
而後他們倒在一起，瘋狂地喘了幾分鐘，好度過最初的那段思維空白期。他們的體溫熨帖著彼此，舒適而飄飄然。  
上帝……Lestrade敢說他並沒有預計著這個，他本打算著讓Mycroft別那麼太難收拾，更不想讓自己帶來點兒什麼麻煩——而他甚至都忘了戴上套子——但是Mycroft這傢夥實在太惹火了，他根本沒時間去想起來。  
不過，管他呢。  
他懶洋洋地將兩人摟抱在一起，有一搭沒一搭地親吻著Mycroft的側頸和下顎——反正已經發生了不如心安理得接受，但能把Mycroft操個徹底的機會可不像那麼多。  
他帶著點兒餘韻小心翼翼地撫摸過Mycroft值得稱讚的翹臀，然後往下摸到了某個剛被使用過的部位，在那裡輕柔地劃著小圈。他感覺著自己的液體從某個剛被撐開過的地方流出來，感到佔有慾的極大滿足：一個隱晦的所有權宣告。  
“事實上這正是我每一次所感到的。”Mycroft一如既往地工於讀心。他的神氣懶洋洋的，但還是那一股子不可一世官僚口氣，“Greg，既然你取走了預定的道歉禮物，那麼我就認為自己已經獲得了永久的諒解。”  
“好吧，”Lestrade在他的唇角吻了一下，笑了起來，“事實上，你得承認這個道歉的過程比你想像的要更愉快一點兒，Mycroft。”  
“噢是的。”Mycroft慵懶地承認了。他整個人看上去都是被滋潤過的樣子，懶洋洋的又軟軟的，頭髮亂得極其美妙，“而你必須為明天缺席的中東局勢會議負責——我相信在某個部位有個極其不體面的吻痕。”  
“但我一點都不介意你頂著它出現在全世界面前，My dear lady。”  
“……這是繼‘基佬’之後我得到的第二有創意的愛稱。”  
Lestrade正色道：“你不覺得？作為一個百變的政客，理當有足夠多貼切的昵稱與你相配。”  
他們同時笑了起來，繼續在桌面上親密地纏繞了彼此好一會兒。

[fin]

**Author's Note:**

> 湾湾区域同人志贩售统计中~
> 
> 贩售页：  
> http://bolexiang.com/book_infor.php?book_number=w160105
> 
> 资讯页：  
> http://likefirstmeet.weebly.com/a-harbour-named-lestrade.html


End file.
